Auto-Correct
by lulamae-golightly
Summary: A few of the crew's adventures, primarily Kaylee and Simon, in a modern AU setting. Text message escapades, romance, and a little bit of sadness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I lied when I said no more Simon/Kaylee. And besides, it's fun to think of all the texts they would send to each other in a modern-day universe. Simon is in college here, but Kaylee is not, and they're both friends with the rest of the crew, but this is a modern-day setting so things will be a bit different.**

**Firefly belongs to Joss Whedon.**

May 14th, 2013-4:40 PM

To-Kaylee Frye

_Hello, Kaylee. This is Simon. Inara gave me your number. I just thought I'd let you know._

4:42

_oh hi simon! what did nara give ya my number for?_

4:43

_Well, I asked for it...just in case, I suppose. If I ever wanted to talk. Or if you ever wanted to talk. I enjoy talking to you._

4:44

_aw well you ain't so bad yourself ;) how was your college classes today?_

4:45

_Were._

4:46

_?_

4:48

_You would say 'how were your college classes', not 'how was'. It's an easy mistake. However, they were good. Things are wrapping up for the summer, thankfully._

4:49

_i ain't never been too book smart...specially when it comes to that grammer stuff...sorry bout that :/. i'm glad they were good though, what class do you like best?_

4:51

_I think I enjoy learning Mandarin Chinese best. I don't mind the grammar mistakes._

4:52

_that sounds fun...wish i knew chinese. say something in it?_

4:53

_Ni zenme yang?_

4:55

_what's that mean?_

4:56

_It means "how are you?"_

4:57

_i'm just fine, just fixin things up with my daddy. nothin special at all. how are you, simon?_

4:58

_Tired. Stressed. But overall alright._

4:59

_oh i don't wanna bother ya then...i know you got your sister and all that..._

5:01

_No, Kaylee, talking to you takes that all off my mind. You're so cheerful. It makes me wish I had that same mentality._

5:03

_ya just gotta find the good in people, simon :) it's not so hard. i have to go now, my daddy wants me to help him make dinner. have a good night! :) ^-^_

5:04

_You too, Kaylee._

MESSAGE CANCELLED-5:07

To-Kaylee Frye

_You are adorable._

* * *

May 20th-2:20 PM

To-simon

_hate to bother you, simon, but when is your bday? i like putting them in my calendar so i dont forget :)_

3:00

_Sorry it took me so long to reply, Kaylee. My birthday is June 6th._

3:04

_so it's comin up soon! how old are you gonna be?_

3:06

_Twenty one. When is yours?_

3:07

_August 14 ^-^. and i'll be 20._

3:09

_I'll remember it as long as you remember mine! _

3:10

_of course i will. :)_

* * *

June 5th-9:40 PM

To-Kaylee Frye, Malcom Reynolds, Zoe Washburne, Wash, Inara Serra

_I am done with junior year of college!_

9:42

From-Kaylee Frye

_yay for you :) and the day before your bday too!_

9:45

From-Malcolm Reynolds

_congrats. _

9:50

From-Inara Serra

_great job, simon! :)_

9:53

From-Zoe Washburne

_good for you, simon! try not to get into too much trouble in your last few years of school._

9:55

From-Wash

_proud of you!_

* * *

June 6th-10:07 AM

To-Kaylee Frye

_Hi Kaylee, would you like to get ice cream with me and River today? Then we're going to a movie with the rest of the crew._

10:09

_happy birthday! :) and yes i would love to! what time?_

10:10

_We can pick you up around 12:00 PM._

10:12

_sure! see you then!_

* * *

June 6th-11:30 PM

To-simon

_tthanks for a fund day! eeven tho we did drink a little teeheeeee_

11:35

_Oh Kaylee :) thank you!_

11:37

_are you still drunk?! haaaha_

11:39

_Not as much as you, it seems like._

11:41

_i'm not that drunka anymore! eeverying is just funny :) :D you're pretty funny!_

11:43

_You're pretty pretty :)_

11:45

_:) your too sweet_

11:47

_You're._

11:49

_whatever!_

11:51

_Well...proper grammar is important!_

11:53

_oh my god you're even proper when you're drunk...loosen up._

11:55

_I am not drunk! I just want to let you know so when we text like this you'll know..._

11:57

_you only think...good of me when i use correct spellin and what not? wow simon_

11:59

_That's not what I meant, Kaylee._

12:01

_it's late simon go to sleep._

MESSAGE CANCELLED-12:11

To-Kaylee Frye

_Kaylee...I'm sorry, see this is why I just shouldn't talk to girls, especially girls as beautiful and caring as you._

**A/N: This is going to be an ongoing series, if y'all are interested...let me know! Thanks for reading.**

**-Lulamae**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope whoever is reading this (is anyone reading this? i don't even know) is enjoying it so far.**

**Firefly doesn't belong to me.**

June 7th-1:00 PM

To: Kaylee Frye

_Kaylee. I am so sorry about last night...I really didn't mean to sound so rude._

1:20

_it's alright simon. i was drunk and tired...i shouldn't have been so rude neither._

1:22

_Well...we can move past this. I promise I won't be so stupid in the future._

1:23

_you're no where near stupid :) but, i've been wonderin, did you mean what you said about me last night? that i was pretty? _

1:25

_Of course I think you're pretty. Doesn't everyone?_

1:27

_not really_

MESSAGE CANCELLED-2:29

To-Kaylee Frye

_But you are so lovely and you have the most beautiful eyes._

MESSAGE CANCELLED-2:31

To-Kaylee Frye

_But you have so much inner beauty and you just glow every time you smile._

2:34

_I think you are, Kaylee. :)_

2:36

_you are a sweetie simon. thank you._

2:38

_Any time._

* * *

June 14th-3:09 PM

To-simon :)

_simon, my dad is...well he's having an "outburst" again...would you mind if i came over? you're the closest to my house and...well i just wanna feel safe :/_

3:11

_Of course. We're home alone right now but please, if you're unsafe in any way, please come over. I don't want you getting hurt._

3:12

_ok. thank you so much, on my way right now. thank again so so sooo much._

3:14

_Always, Kaylee._

* * *

June 14th-7:34 PM

To-Kaylee Frye

_Thank you for staying for dinner, hope everything is alright. My mother quite likes you._

7:36

_everything seems to be alright, my dad will be out for the rest of the nite...he's been drinkin again...wish he could be happy all the time but...thats life i guess. i love spendin time with you and river, thank you so much for lettin me come and stay for a bit. i promise i'll make it up to you...once i figure out how to..._

7:38

_You don't need to make it up to me, just spending time with you is enough for me. :) It amazes me how much you know about mechanics and what not. Kind o f astounding to be honest._

7:40

_aw well i could never know as much about medical stuff as you ^-^ _

7:42

_Haha, well I'm still learning mysel. I would teach you but it'd be a bit of a lost cause._

7:44

_and why is that?_

7:46

_Well, medicine is all very precise._

7:47

_and mechanics aint?_

7:49

_It would be like teaching a dog to fly._

7:51

_alright then. thanks again simon, have a nice night._

MESSAGE CANCELLED-7:55

To-Kaylee Frye

_Goddammit. I messed up again, didn't I? _

* * *

June 20th-8:40 PM

GROUP MESSAGE

To-Kaylee Frye, Simon Tam, River Tam, Jayne Cobb, Wash, Zoe Washburne, Malcolm Reynolds

From-Inara Serra

_Hi all, thought it would be fun to go to the amusement park then the waterpark next weekend...just because most of us that are in school are out, and we haven't really gotten together lately...thoughts?_

8:41

From-Jayne Cobb

_i dont care, itd be ok i guess. thought ya preferred the company of your boarding school snobs._

8:42

From-Zoe Washburne

_Just cuz she goes to a boarding school does not mean she is a snob, Jayne. And I would love that Inara!_

8:44

From-Malcolm Reynolds

_i guess i could._

8:45

From-Kaylee Frye

_ooh that sounds fun! i'm in :) _

8:46

From-River Tam

_i am with kaylee on this one _

8:47

From-Simon Tam

_Sure._

8:47

From-Wash

_Well if my wife goes, I go._

8:49

From-Inara Serra

_So this is a yes from everyone? :)_

8:50

From-Malcolm Reynolds

_looks like it_

8:52

From-Inara Serra

_Alright! This will be fun!_

8:55

From-Kaylee Frye

_according to the web its supposed to be ninety degrees that day...ooh_

8:56

From-Jayne Cobb

_who says 'the web'?_

8:57

From-Kaylee Frye

_i do!_

8:58

From-River Tam

_NO FIGHTING IN THE GROUP MESSAGE_

8:59

From-Simon Tam

_River, please don't yell like that._

9:00

From-Malcolm Reynolds

_shes not yellin...this is text messaging_

9:02

From-River Tam

_Simon why am i texting you when i am two rooms away from you_

9:03

From-Kaylee Frye

_LOL_

9:04

From-Wash

_don't worry, river, me and zoe are lying in the same bed texting each other so..._

9:05

From-Malcolm Reynolds

_tmi_

9:07

From-Wash

_It's not like I said we were sexing each other!_

9:09

From-Zoe Washburne

_Quit while you're ahead, honey._

9:11

From-Inara Serra

_I just wanted to start a group message and this is what it turned into :/_

9:13

From-Kaylee Frye

_i think it's kinda funny ^-^_

9:15

From-River Tam

_ooh kaylee i like that little face (^,^)_

9:17

From-Kaylee Frye

_ooh that's so cute! ('v')_

9:19

From-Simon Tam

_River, you should be in bed...no texting after bedtime, mei mei._

9:20

From-River Tam

_you are not my mother!_

9:22

From-Jayne Cobb

_the hells mei mei?_

9:24

From-Simon Tam

_It means little sister in Mandarin Chinese._

9:26

From-Wash

_Can we all just shut up now...some of us are trying to do other things_

9:28

From-Malcolm Reynolds

_like sleep with our wives_

9:30

From-Wash

_MAL!_

9:32

From-Inara Serra

_Augh! _

**A/N: Hopefully that was an appropriately in-character chapter...I was thinking, maybe, instead of the text messaging being the whole story, I could write what happens and have the text messaging included? I like the whole text messaging format but I always want to write what happens in between...please review and let me know! Feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!**

**-Lulamae**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Even though I didn't get any reviews about it (*shifty eyes*), I think I'm going to go with my idea of writing what happens in-between the text conversations. So...let me know what y'all think about that.**

**If anyone is confused about the "message cancelled" things, my phone has a thing where you can cancel a message from being sent, as long as you're fast enough. ;) I don't know if other phones do this, but mine does so I'm going with it.**

**Firefly belongs to Joss Whedon as always.**

June 28th-10:45 AM

GROUP MESSAGE

To-Kaylee Frye, Simon Tam, River Tam, Malcolm Reynolds, Jayne Cobb, Wash, Zoe Washburne

From-Inara Serra

_Hey all! Let's all meet at Subway and have an early lunch about 11:15-11:30ish today and then we'll be on our way to the amusement park! Sound good?_

10:46

From-Simon Tam

_Yup, that works!_

10:46

From-River Tam

_yes ('v')_

10:47

From-Kaylee Frye

_on my way! (=^_^=)_

10:47

From-River Tam

_aww it's like a little kitten (OuO)_

10:48

From-Simon Tam

_Don't start again, you two. Get in the car, mei mei._

* * *

The crew sat down with their sandwiches and beach bags at a big booth table. Kaylee was obviously very happy to be together with all her friends, shown by the bright smile that didn't leave her face. Simon felt a little bad about it, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was wearing a floral tank top and jean shorts, bouncing on her toes, which were painted pink, sticking out of her white sandals. She waved to him and his sister enthusiastically when they walked into the restaurant, gathering River up in a hug like she hadn't seen her a week ago. "Hi, sweetie," she giggled when River squeezed her tight.

"I think my brother thinks you look nice today, Kaylee," River said with a mischievous smile. Simon kicked her ankle under the table. River kicked back, harder.

"I-I, uh, well...yes, Kaylee, you look...rather nice today." She grinned.

"You're not lookin' too bad yourself. I don't think I've ever seen you without a vest and tie." he was wearing a striped tank top and cargo shorts, and his cheeks instantly reddened. Mal and Inara shared a knowing glance, and Jayne rolled his eyes. They all ate and chatted, all happy to be together again, though some showed it more than others.

Mal was the oldest of the bunch at twenty-four. Him, Zoe, and Wash had all gone to school together, and Kaylee used to live across the street from Mal. He was the big brother she never had. Inara was twenty-one, and she ran into Mal one day when she went to junior high with him, despite being a few grades below. She went to a boarding school for her high school years, and eventually got into a rather high-end college. Her and Mal got along rather well, despite the petty fights they tended to get into. Jayne was Kaylee's new next-door neighbor, but he had always known Zoe, Mal, and Wash because they had all gone to school together. And when Simon moved in across from Kaylee not too long ago, he and River joined the gang, even though River was...slower than some.

River was the youngest of them. She was seventeen and her whole life she had just been...different. She was still a junior in high school, even though she was supposed to be a senior. She was very smart, but her slow learning abilities caused her to get pulled back. Her and Simon's parents were rarely home, so he took it upon himself to raise her. It was very obvious he would do anything to protect her, as frustrating as she could be sometimes. She yelled when things didn't go her way, though she was slowly growing out of it. She wanted people to understand her, and when she met Kaylee she was overjoyed that someone treated her as a person. Simon was astounded as well, and her sweetness tugged on his heartstrings in an odd way. He wished he could express his feelings in some way, but he was so bad at...well, _talking_ to girls. He had been with a few, kissed several, and had sex more than once, but he had never felt the same way about them like he felt for Kaylee. And they had never been together physically. His mother loved Kaylee, despite how little her family had compared to his. His father had different feelings, but he mostly kept them to himself, thankfully.

When Simon saw Kaylee had no ride, he invited her to come with him and River. "How'd you get here?"

"Daddy took the truck, so I just walked to Subway. It's only a couple blocks."

"Yeah, well, the amusement park is an hour away, and you're not walking there."

"I knew _that_, dummy. I was plannin' to hitch a ride with Mal. But I'll come with you if you insist." she said, climbing into the passenger seat of his SVU.

"Oh, he insists." River confirmed.

"River," Simon warned. Kaylee giggled.

They drove in silence until they got on the freeway and Simon turned on the radio. Classical music filled the speakers, a waltz. "Not this, Simon. This is boring." River whined.

"Listen to your own music, then. You have headphones." His sister rolled her eyes, but eventually did put on headphones.

"This is so dreamy." Kaylee sighed.

"The music?"

"Yeah. I love waltzes. I always wanted to go to a ball and wear a big pink fluffy dress...that'd be so fun." her eyes had a dreamy shininess to them. _Oh, she's so cute,_ he thought wistfully.

"I...I didn't think you'd...you'd want to do something like that."

"Just 'cuz I fix cars and ain't afraid to get a little dirty doesn't mean I can't be a girl, Simon," she said, good-naturedly. "I hate to admit it, but I'm a bit of a romantic. Can't help it, I guess."

"I like that about you. You have...hope." She caught his gaze for a moment.

"I try." she replied quietly, then turned around and was quiet for a while. "It's hard sometimes." she murmured, breaking the silence. "When my daddy starts drinkin'...I mean, I usually have a pretty good time with him but he's...he's scary."

"He never hurts you, right?" Simon asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Never, he just...yells. Screams. It's...it's bad." Kaylee bit down on her cheek so hard she tasted blood. "But I've got friends there for me...and it doesn't happen all too often."

"Can I ask what happened to your mom?"

"She's...around. Technically her and my daddy are still married, but a few years ago they decided to 'take a break' and separated. I see her around a lot nowadays, since she still lives in this city."

"Are you...close with her, too?"

"Not really. Never was, so it doesn't hurt. Kinda wish I could be, sometimes, but it...it ain't bad. I'm happy where I am, Simon. I promise ya. Sometimes things go wrong and things break, but that's life and you just gotta roll with it. I love my family and I love my friends, and as long as I've got them, I think I'll be okay." Simon reached out and squeezed her hand. She was surprised. "What's this for."

"You manage to find the bright side of every single thing. That's your hope. That's what I love." she blushed and gave him a meek smile. "And I promise I'll be there for you, okay? I mess up...a lot. But you see past that. You still consider me a friend. That's..._crazy_ to me! And wonderful and, oh, Kaylee, you're wonderful." He stopped, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I'm rambling and I probably sound rather stupid."

"No, Simon. That means a lot. Thank you." She had an incredible want to kiss him. Chastely, though. Just to thank him. "Thank you." she repeated again, and the conversation was lighter for the rest of the ride.

* * *

It was, as expected, very hot at the amusement park. They split up to do different things, Kaylee, Simon, Inara, and River in one group, Zoe, Mal, Wash, and Jayne in one. River wanted to ride all the roller coasters, and although Simon was wary, they dragged him onto all the rides with them. He got his fair share of screaming in his ear, but it was fun. It was very fun, though he'd never admit it.

They all got ice cream, then made their way to the waterpark. Kaylee and River walked arm-in-arm, giggling like schoolgirls. Kaylee looked like she was in heaven every time she took a bite out of her strawberry ice cream. Simon liked the shade it was on her lips. He wondered what it would taste like on her lips. He wondered if she would like the taste of mint on his. _I shouldn't be thinking about this._ he reminded himself, but that did nothing.

"You know, I met this rather interesting man the other day," Inara said, daring to interlace her fingers with Mal's. He reciprocated.

"Tell me," he replied.

"My college has mass-optional, but I go sometimes. I find it very...thought-provoking. The preacher is great. He doesn't yell to make a point like most of them. He's very calm and very accepting. I've been talking to him lately. Book is his name. Shepherd Book."

"Didn't think you were a religious type." he raised an eyebrow.

"Not necessarily. But I do have beliefs. Don't you?"

Mal rolled his eyes. "Any logical person doesn't."

"I don't agree with that." Inara replied calmly. "But I do think you two would get along. I've been telling him about you."

"Hm." he grunted in reply. But he kept his fingers laced with hers as they continued their walk.

When they arrived, they laid their towels down on chairs, and River and Kaylee immediately changed and ran into the wave pool. "They're like sisters," Inara commented fondly.

"River always wanted a sister." Simon added.

"Hey, maybe someday she will be her sister...in law," Jayne nudged Simon.

"Shut up," he grumbled, a phrase he didn't use often. Zoe chuckled.

"You two do seem to enjoy each other's company...a lot." she commented.

"It's pretty obvious," Wash said. Simon rolled his eyes, took his shirt off and followed his sister and Kaylee into the pool. The rest of the group gave each other knowing glances.

* * *

River was not a good swimmer. She _could_ swim, but she had very weak arms and legs and she couldn't go too far out. She preferred the water slides, just because the deep water of the wave pool got to her eventually. Kaylee understood and spent the rest of the day joining her on the water slides and lying in the sun. "You tan so nice," River commented drowsily. "Wish I could."

"You look good with pale skin. I don't, trust me."

Somewhere around the middle of the day, Simon came and sat next to Kaylee on her pool chair after a rigorous swimming session. "I like swimming by myself. Gives me time to think."

"All you do is think, Simon." River mumbled and turned around. Kaylee laughed.

"God, this sun makes you sleepy." she sighed, lying back. "Aren't ya tired?"

"A bit, I guess." she began fishing in her bag for her sunglasses. They had daises on them, which matched her bikini.

"You match," he commented, then realized how dumb that sounded.

"Hm?"

"Your swimsuit and your sunglasses. The daisies. They match." she smiled, but didn't respond.

The beach chair was big, and many other couples were sharing theirs. "I can move, if you want..." Simon said, more than once.

"You're fine, Simon. Just relax." Kaylee said. A breeze blew by every so often, and they both shivered. He had an urge to hold her, just hold her. But they were in public, and he didn't know how she'd respond. It became apparent she was falling asleep, but he heard River get up. He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"I'm going to swim some more." she declared.

"I'll go with-"

"No, Simon. Stay here. I'm fine." she started walking away, but instead turned around and added, "Don't be stupid." So, on an impulse, he wrapped his arms around Kaylee. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Mm?"

"Oh, sorry, I'll-" he started to draw back. She shook her head.

"No, no," she said. "I...I don't mind if you hold me."

So he did.

**A/N: I didn't want this chapter getting too long, so I'll continue this part of the story in the next chapter. Sorry that there wasn't a lot of text messaging in this chapter...again, just let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading.**

**-Lulamae**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, here's the continuation of the last chapter.**

**Firefly doesn't belong to me...of course.**

"Hey," a gruff voice was the first thing Simon heard. He woke up and immediately groaned, the sun hitting his eyes painfully. Also, there was a girl on his chest. A warm, very asleep girl. She mumbled something and snuggled closer to him. He realized this was Kaylee, and didn't have the heart to wake her. But Mal was standing over them, not looking very happy. "We're going." he said. Simon grumbled something under his breath and shook Kaylee slightly.

"Wake up, Kaylee," she looked confused, then her eyes widened and she scrambled off of him, firing off apologies. "No, no." he said, pulling his shirt on as she pulled on hers. "We just slept! Nothing happened, and..."

"No, I should've-"

"You didn't hurt me! It...it was nice. It was comfortable. We just slept." he said, softly now. She gaped at him for a moment.

"I just-I just hope I didn't..."

"You didn't do anything, Kaylee. Don't apologize." she nodded reluctantly and joined the rest of the group, River taking her arm once again.

"Was my brother being a boob again?" she asked.

"No, no, I was."

Her friend rubbed her back sympathetically. "No. Simon likes you a lot. He likes being close to you like that...maybe not so openly, but no one really noticed. It's okay, it's okay." Kaylee sighed and laid her head on River's shoulder as they walked along.

Once they got back in the car, Simon grabbed a soda from the cooler and handed it to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Hot. Very hot. My head hurts." he opened the glovebox and handed her two aspirin, which she took.

"You're too prepared." she joked.

"I'm studying to be a doctor. It's a job that you have to be prepared for any time. If you see someone lying on the road, sometimes you go out and help them. That's why I carry first-aid kits everywhere." he explained.

She nodded. "Kinda like how I carry tools in the back of my car all the time? Well, I guess it's not really like that..."

"No, it is sort of like that." he gave her a half-smile.

"Simon?" River said from the backseat.

"Yeah?"

"Your face is sunburned. I was waiting for Kaylee to tell you." He quickly looked at himself in the mirror to discover that, indeed, his face was bright red. Kaylee covered her mouth to stifle a laugh.

_"Shensheng de gou shi!"_ he exclaimed.

"Huh?" Kaylee asked.

"He's swearing in Chinese. That's the only time he swears." his sister said. That was very funny to Kaylee for some reason. It was probably the heat getting to her head, but she got the giggles for a moment. Simon rolled his eyes and took a few aspirin.

"I'm sorry, Simon. That isn't very funny," she said, wiping tears from her eyes.

They stopped at a red light and he ran his fingers through his hair. "No, don't be sorry. Stop apologizing. It is kind of funny." He chuckled. River was now asleep in the backseat. "Oh, she'll be out cold for the rest of the night. Once she's asleep she's really asleep." She yawned, as if in response to all the talk about sleeping.

"I slept for three hours and I'm still exhausted. Did you sleep at all?"

"Oh, yeah. I fell asleep really fast."

She sighed. "Oh, good, I thought I was bothering you, lying on you and all and-"

"I told you, Kaylee, it's fine. You're fine." he squeezed her shoulder to emphasize. She gave him an unconvinced smile.

* * *

June 28th-9:34 PM

GROUP MESSAGE

To-Kaylee Frye, Simon Tam, River Tam, Malcolm Reynolds, Jayne Cobb, Wash, Zoe Washburne

From-Inara Serra

_Than you all for coming today! I had a lot of fun._

9:34

From-Wash

_Likewise! :D_

9:35

From-Zoe Washburne

_It was very nice to see you all again._

9:36

From-Simon Tam

_I agree, even though I did get sunburned..._

9:37

From-Malcolm Reynolds

_ha_

9:37

From-Jayne Cobb

_also looks like you finally got some action with kaylee today_

9:38

From-Simon Tam

_Don't start. Just...don't._

9:39

From-Kaylee Frye

_if sleeping is what you call action...you need to get out more._

9:40

From-Inara Serra

_That was a good one, Kaylee. :)_

9:41

From-Kaylee Frye

_i try...i try ^-^_

* * *

June 29th-2:17 PM

To-Kaylee Frye

_I hope you got some sleep last night..._

2:20

_i did. did you?_

2:21

_Thankfully, yes! I've just been studying Mandarin for the past couple hours and I hate to admit this, but it's boring...:P_

2:23

_you still do schoolwork over the summer? and i see you're using emoticons now...am i rubbing off on you?_

2:24

_I do with Mandarin, because I'm teaching myself that. And, maybe you are...if you're the one person to do so, you'd be the best._

2:26

_aw :) i think it's funny you only swear in chinese_

2:28

_You get in less trouble that way._

2:30

_no kiddin. say something in mandarin? _

2:32

_Wo xihuan gen ni shuohua._

2:34

_ooh, that's a complicated one. another swear?_

2:35

_No..._

2:37

_what's it mean, then?_

2:38

_"I love talking to you."_

**A/N: Tell me all your thoughts. I like reviews. Thanks for reading!**

**-Lulamae**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Firefly doesn't belong to me...are you surprised?**

July 4th-4:47

To-simon :), river (=^_^=)

_want to watch the fireworks with me and nara tonite?_

4:49

From-river (=^_^=)

_yes!_

4:51

From-simon :)

_I think I can._

4:53

From-Kaylee Frye

_yay! so can i pick y'all up around eight?_

4:54

From-simon :)

_Sure. See you then. :)_

* * *

Kaylee pulled up to the Tam's in her silver truck (well, her and her father's), greeted by River, who was sucking on a lollipop on the front steps. She yelled something into the door, and Simon came stumbling out in his red-tinted sunglasses, a light blue collared top and jean shorts. River climbed into the backseat of the truck and handed Kaylee a lollipop. "Hi!" the younger girl exclaimed. Kaylee flashed her a hundred-watt grin, and gave her brother the same.

"How ya doin'?" she asked as she started the car, the lollipop dangling on her lips.

"Uh, I...I'm good. River, I didn't get a lollipop," he said, forcing himself to turn away from the sight that was Kaylee.

"I only give lollipops to cute people." she retorted, crossing her arms defiantly. Her brother glared at her and Kaylee laughed out loud.

"And I'm not a cute person?" he asked.

"I can't answer that. I'm your sister. Kaylee, is Simon a cute person?"

"Don't start, River..." Simon warned.

"You asked it!"

Kaylee was still giggling, finding it hilarious that siblings can argue about things as stupid as...well, _that._ "Kaylee," River said again.

"Simon is pretty cunnin', if I may say so," she replied honestly. "I'd call him cute. I'm sure every girl would."

"I wouldn't," his sister persisted.

"Of course you wouldn't," Kaylee said. "You're his sister. But I'm his...friend, and I'm allowed to call him cute. Handsome, even. No, definitely handsome." she cast him a glance and a small, genuine smile.

"So you don't give lollipops to handsome people, River?"

"Just buy yourself one when we get there. God." she rolled her eyes. Kaylee burst out laughing again.

"Do you two just fight all day?"

"We're supposed to." River explained. "Sibling thing."

"I always wanted a little brother or sister," Kaylee sighed. "But then, I guess, if I woulda had one, I wouldn't be so close with my daddy."

"I don't wish I was close with dad," the younger girl chimed from the backseat.

"River!" Simon reprimanded her.

"He's so forceful and he's never around anymore. And mom is just...she just doesn't care. I don't want people like that in our family. They don't understand me. They want to change me. Everyone wants to change me! I don't _like that!" _she was yelling now. These spells, yelling and throwing tantrums of sorts, had become less frequent as she got older but they were not completely gone._  
_

She starting yelling nonsense, beads of sweat forming on her forehead and tears hanging off her eyelashes. Simon, who was surprised by this (and a little mad about it), tried calming her down, and Kaylee, who still had to drive, attempted to help, but this was an especially intense little behavior spike, and soon the sounds of her howling was mixed with sobs. She got some real words in, "My own parents don't love me because I am different nobody will love me I will never find love because I am different nobody understands me I hate it I hate it I hate it!"

Kaylee eventually pulled over and Simon rubbed his forehead, frustrated. Kaylee crawled to the backseat and held the girl, who stopped yelling eventually and sobbed. She seemed so small in her arms, all shake and snot and stringy hair. "Shh, sweetie," Kaylee cooed. "Shh. I love you. It's alright. I love you." When Simon looked behind at them, he noticed a few tears on her cheeks. Eventually, his sister calmed down, but Kaylee held her until her sobs had become shaky breaths, the shaky breaths had become wet breaths, and the wet breaths became normal. She pulled her into a hug one more time and kissed her forehead. "Alright?" she asked.

"Mmm-hmm," River nodded.

"Okay. No more crying, okay? I love you."

"I love you, too," she smiled a watery smile, and Kaylee got back in the front seat of the car. "Kaylee?" she asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go watch fireworks now?"

"Yes, sweetie," she coughed out a sob, wiping tears from her eyes. "Yeah, we'll get going now." she got back on the road, tears still leaking from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Simon asked.

"Yeah," she sniffed.

* * *

July 4th-8:33 PM

from-inara

_I see you! I'm by the ice cream._

8:34

_i see you too! be right there :)_

* * *

Luckily the campsite wasn't too far away. The celebration was in full swing, even though it was only sunset. There were smells and sights and things to buy, people playing music and dancing. Inara looked beautiful, wearing a loose red dress and a flower crown adorning her head. She presented Kaylee and River with their own, which they put on and smiled at each other.

They all sat down on a blanket, River lying in Kaylee's lap. Simon felt odd and out of place. He had never known how to help his sister during those times, but for Kaylee, it seemed so natural. She was crying, but he didn't know why. He wanted to ask why, but something was telling him not to.

His sister was his best friend in the world. He didn't want that to change.

They all chatted, lightly, thank God, but River began noticing that there were clouds in the sky. "It looks like rain,"

"Oh, that won't be a problem. Don't worry." Inara replied. However, soon enough a few drops fell, followed by several drops. The several drops turned into, just their luck, a thunderstorm. There was an announcement that the fireworks would be cancelled, but it went without saying, as most people were running to their cars, including Kaylee, Simon, and Inara.

"We'll just watch them on TV!" Inara yelled as she ran to her car. "I'll text you!"

"That works!" Kaylee replied.

* * *

"Should the car be making that noise?" Simon asked. There was a knocking sound coming from the truck. Kaylee listened for a moment.

"Um...don't think so. I think it'll be okay til I can get home and check on it, though." she sounded a little uneasy, but he trusted her. He convinced himself everything was going to be okay.

And, of course, eventually they started slowing down and screeched to a stop, the engine sputtering. "Shiiiit," Kaylee groaned. "Well, it's rainin' like hell, plus thunderin' and there's lightening and-_ugh_. I did not want this to happen today."

"Well, maybe we should've taken my car."

"Oh, yeah, that would've been a great idea, _had you brought it up."_

_"_You could've asked, "do you wanna take your car instead?". You don't need to blame it on me!"

She gave him a shocked look. "I'm not blamin' this on anyone but this goddamn car and you turn this on _me_? I didn't see _you_ comfortin' your goddamn sister when she was havin' a panic attack!"

"You...you were!"

"Oh, so as long as I'm around you don't need to do anything?"

"I didn't _say_ that!" he sigh-groaned and rolled his eyes. "You _really_ like playing the victim."

She gaped at him for a moment. "I am _not_ playing the victim! _You're_ turning this into a game of who's-fault-is-it! Sometimes it's _no one's fault_, Simon. Not even yours."

"Stop fighting," River whimpered.

"I'm just saying, Kaylee, you don't need to always make it all about you."

"Are you saying I'm conceited?"

"See, you're getting all defensive!"

"Simon Tam, do you even know what the hell you're sayin'?"

His sister buried her face in her hands and curled up, shaking her head. "I'm so tired, I'm so tired."

The rain began to die down and she stormed out of the car, grabbing her tools from the trunk. Simon watched her fiddle around with tools and the car's internal parts. He had no idea what she was doing, but she certainly did.

As he was watching her, he heard his sister murmur, "Simon?"

"Yes?"

"I kind of hate you today."

That hurt him more than anything she had said to him. She wasn't usually mean, and she _never_ had said that she hated him. He sucked in a breath, trying to find a way to reply, but he couldn't, and he knew he shouldn't say anything.

After about fifteen minutes, she pulled herself into the car. Her hair was soaking, but she started up the car and it ran fine.

"Wow." Simon said. He was amazed at how good she was with mechanics. She was always hard on herself for not being academically smart, but it would be stupid to not acknowledge her skill for fixing things. Instead of thanking him for his positive comment, she glared at him. The rest of the ride was uncomfortably silent.

When she dropped them off, Simon practically ran into the house without a goodbye or thank you. "Don't stay mad at him, Kaylee." River said before she got out. "We love you."

"Thanks," was all she gave in reply.

* * *

Simon sat in front of the TV later that night, watching an old _Buffy _rerun. "Since when do you watch this?" his sister asked.

"It was all that was on." he said.

"Are you mad at Kaylee?"

"If you must know...a little. I'm more mad at myself. I just wish I wasn't so...stupid. I wish I thought before I spoke."

"She will forgive you."

"I have no doubts about that...River?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you today. I know you have...bad spells, but I don't know what to do sometimes. And I promise I'll work on it."

River sighed and set her head on his shoulder. "It's okay Simon. I understand. I guess it's because I've been...getting better lately, and it was all so sudden."

"Don't blame this on anyone but me."

"It's no one's fault. You have a hard time figuring that out, don't you?" her brother simply shook his head. They watched the TV in silence until she said, "I don't really hate you. I never will."

"Good," was all Simon could think of to say.

"I love you." she said in an overly mushy voice. He chuckled.

"I love you, too, _mei mei._ I promise."

They watched the rest of the _Buffy_ marathon together until they both fell asleep, but River murmured something to him before she drifted off.

"I think you should apologize to Kaylee."

"I will," he promised, drowsily, but honestly.

**A/N: Referencing a Joss Whedon show in a fanfic for a Joss Whedon show...can I do that?**

**I've been on a roll with this story...I hope people are actually reading it and enjoying it. :P Let me know! Thank you for reading. **

**-Lulamae**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Aww, thank y'all for the nice reviews! They make me happy. :)**

**Firefly doesn't belong to me!**

July 5th-5:06 PM

To-Kaylee Frye

_Kaylee..._

5:08

_yes_

5:11

_I am...so, so sorry about last night. I was so stupid. I just don't know how to talk to girls...well, anyone sometimes. I say things, then I realize I've said the wrong thing, then I just keep going and I make more of an ass out of myself. Kaylee, you are a great girl. You don't deserve to be talked to the way I spoke to you last night. I hope you accept my apology._

5:13

_simon, i promise you it's fine. it was brave of you to apologize. and i'm sorry too. i pushed you by fighting back last nite..._

5:14

_It's fine, I know it can be hard not to get annoyed with me._

5:16

_i think you're too hard on yourself._

5:17

_I've just had a lot expected of me throughout the years. Also, thank you for being there for River yesterday. She hasn't had one of those break downs in so long that I was sort of confused on what to do...you're so natural with it, and you don't even have siblings...again, kind of amazing._

5:19

_river is such a wonderful girl. she's like a sister to me. and it makes me so sad when she's hurting like that...anyway, how's the chinese going?_

5:21

_Pretty good...I hope I actually use this somewhere life...want me to say something to you in Chinese? ;)_

5:23

_tee hee, sure :)_

5:25

_Ni hen ku ai...means "you are very cute"._

5:27

_:) :) i can't get over how sweet you are, simon._

* * *

Kaylee felt like a little girl, blushing and burying her face into a pillow. She sighed, a permanent grin stuck on her face. He thought she was cute! Cute! She giggled, staring up at her ceiling. She squeezed her eyes shut and just basked in the moment for a while until she calmed down. Grabbing her phone, she saw she had a new message.

* * *

July 5th-5:20

From-river (=^_^=)

_my brother is smiling like an idiot, was he being a boob again or did he actually do something right this time?_

5:25

_oh no, he's definitely not being a boob. anything but!_

5:27

_good...he seems very, very happy. i think he is in love with you._

5:29

_oh, no he isn't!_

5:30

_he thinks you're beautiful._

5:31

_he said i was cute, not beautiful._

5:33

_trust me kaylee...he is head over heels (^_^)_

5:35

_whatever..._

5:37

_i know these things! i am his sister!_

* * *

"Daddy?" Kaylee asked over dinner that night. Her father was in a good mood, and gladly, sober.

"Mm?"

"You know the Tams across the street?"

"Those rich kids? Older boy and a crazy sister?"

She squeezed her lips together, biting back a rude retort. "She's not crazy, just...slower."

"I've noticed you talkin' to 'em a few times," her father said. "Are you friends with 'em?"

She nodded. "Yeah, me 'n Simon-that's the older boy-are pretty good friends. 'N I love his sister River too. They're sweet."

"Where're ya goin' with this?"

Kaylee took a deep breath. "I really like him. I think he's a great boy, and if you met him you would agree. He seems to like me, too."

Her father nodded, showing no strong emotion one way or the other. "It'd be stupid for any boy not to like you, Kayls. Seems a little funny, for a boy like that from that background to like a girl like you from this background. I'd like to meet him. Oh, and I have another thing to tell you. I've started talking to your mother again." Kaylee's smile fell. She hadn't really spoken to her mother in years. "She wants to come around and have dinner some night...why don't you invite the Tam boy too? I know you ain't terribly fond of her, but...this is for me. Please?" she took this into consideration, then nodded.

"I'll ask him. For you," she smiled halfheartedly.

"Next Sunday?"

"Sure."

* * *

July 6th-3:44

From-Kaylee Frye

_simon. my mom is coming over for dinner on sunday. i told my dad about you and he'd like to meet you. would you like to have dinner with my family this sunday?_

3:46

_Of course. Just me?_

3:47

_probably would be better that way. river can come over another time._

3:49

_I understand. Should I wear anything special?_

3:51

_just be presentable. you always are so there shouldn't be issues._

3:53

_You're not very enthusiastic about this, are you?_

3:55

_not really lookin forward to seein my ma after so many years of her just...bein gone. but i do want them to meet you._

3:56

_I want to meet them, too. See you on Sunday?_

3:57

_yup. five thirty. see you then._

3:59

_It'll all be just fine, Kaylee. _

4:01

_i hope so._

* * *

Sunday came far too quickly for Kaylee's taste. She spent nearly half an hour trying to find something to wear and settled on her pink sundress. It was a little low, but it looked nice enough with a yellow cardigan. She put her hair up in two buns and swiped some mascara on her eyelashes and some gloss on her lips. "That's okay, I guess," she mumbled to herself.

Simon got there first, a little earlier than expected. He did look very nice. He was wearing a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Something about that struck Kaylee as very attractive. His hair was a bit mussed, and it was obvious he had forgotten to shave, though the stubble didn't look unclean or sloppy. Something about it was very classy. She was kind of embarrassed about how turned on she became just by looking at him.

"Hi," he said, uneasy. "Do I look okay?"

"Maybe fix your hair a little," she suggested, and he did smoothing it down.

"Looks okay?"

"Looks fine. Don't worry," just then, her father walked in, looking surprisingly nice himself. (He had actually shaved)

"You must be Simon?" he asked, extending his hand, promptly shaking the younger man's. "I'm Tom Frye, Kaylee's father."

"Uh, um, ye-yes. I'm Simon...Tam. Simon Tam." he stuttered nervously. Kaylee's father gave her a confused look. 'He's a bit scared', she mouthed. "Your daughter is...she's...she's a lovely girl. Lovely." Mr. Frye nodded in agreement. "I very much enjoy her company."

"Anyone with common sense does," the older man replied. "You seem like a bright young man. You been treatin' her well?"

"Daddy, it's not like we're-"

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I treat her with respect." Simon said.

He gave him a look of approval. The doorbell rang again and Kaylee sighed. "Here we go," she muttered under her breath.

"It'll all be fine, _tian xin_," he closed his eyes as he realized his slip.

"What's that mean?"

"I...I just called you...I just called you sweetheart." She looked up at him with a smile. "Sorry?"

"Don't apologize, that's...nice. That's sweet." He lovingly tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

The next thing they knew, Mr. Frye was clearing his throat. They gasped, so lost in each other they forgot anyone else was there. "Sorry," Kaylee said, her face turning red. "Uh, hello, Ma."

"Kaywinnet Lee!" she exclaimed, pulling her daughter into a huge. She cringed, just a little, but hugged back. "Oh, you've grown up! You're so beautiful! Oh, my little girl!" Simon was a little afraid the woman was going to weep. Luckily she didn't. Once she finally let her go, she asked, "And who's this young fellow?"

"Mama, this is my friend Simon Tam." they shook hands, and the older woman looked him up and down.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Frye. You have a beautiful daughter."

"Simon, stop it, you're makin' me blush," Kaylee protested, and it was true, a pink shade was making its way onto her cheeks. Her mother grinned.

"Oh, young love," she sighed.

"Ah," Simon began, but Kaylee stopped him.

They all sat down for dinner.

"Kaywinnet Lee?" Simon asked to her, whispering.

"It's my full name. Don't care for it much. That's why I never told ya."

The adults began making conversation. It was a little awkward, but better than expected.

It did bother Kaylee that her mother was acting like she had never left. _But you did,_ Kaylee thought. _It was _your_ idea to separate with Daddy. _However, both her parents seemed to approve of Simon. Her father began firing off questions.

"So, Simon, you in school?"

"Yes sir. I just got done with junior year of college."

Her mother raised her eyebrows in approval. "What are you studying?" she asked.

"Medicine. I want to become a doctor."

"That's very...noble of you." she replied, after some consideration. "Do you have any siblings?"

"One, my _mei mei._"

"Huh?" Mr. Frye gave him an odd look.

"Oh," he sighed. "I'm studying Mandarin Chinese right now and I forget sometimes. _Mei mei_ means 'little sister'. I have a little sister named River. She's seventeen. She's in high school right now."

"Neighbors say she's crazy," the older man said.

"Daddy!" his daughter exclaimed. Simon chewed his lip.

"She's not...crazy. She's just a little slower than some. It happens." he replied, his voice tight. He was very defensive of his sister. "She also has severe anxiety, causing panic attacks. It's fairly common."

Mr. Frye said nothing, but seemed corrected. "Simon and his sister have a very good relationship. Best friends," Kaylee added. "It's pretty cool." Simon chuckled.

"We've just...always been together." Mrs. Frye thought that was amazing, and loudly voiced her opinion on how important good relationships between siblings were. Her husband, after her declaration, agreed, then changed the subject.

"So...you're studying Mandarin Chinese? That's...different."

"I think it's interesting," Kaylee said, shrugging. Simon noticed she had barely touched her food, and discreetly placed a hand on her back.

"Relax," he whispered.

"I'm fine." she replied.

"Why don'tcha say something in Chinese?" Mr. Frye asked. Simon took a deep breath, his entire knowledge of the language slipping from his mind.

"Umm..._zhe zong shiwu shi hao de_." he said. "It means, 'this food is good'." However, he hadn't eaten much either.

"Then eat it!" Mr. Frye exclaimed, somewhat forcefully.

"Don't intimidate the boy, Tom," Mrs. Frye said, placing a hand on her husbands arm. "He's probably nervous enough." The two young adults shared a knowing glance as to say, 'yeah, we are'.

The rest of the dinner went well. Kaylee had made strawberry parfaits for dessert, which were very well received. Even Simon voiced his approval. "These are amazing!" he exclaimed with his mouth full. She giggled.

"I try." she replied.

"Are strawberries still your favorite?" her mother asked.

"Always and forever," she smiled, no, grinned, seeming a little less tense, making Simon a little more relaxed as well. Something about that smile of hers went straight to his heart every time. "I'm glad y'all like 'em." After dessert, they all hung around and chatted for awhile, which was going perfectly until her mother asked something.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Ah, we're...not...together," Simon stammered.

Kaylee squeezed her lips together, but nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we're...good friends, is all."

Her mother shook her head. "Don't try to hide things. I'm not mad, Kayls. He's a nice young man!"

"Well, thank you," Simon replied, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "But...she's right, we're just good friends."

"Would you like to be something more than that with her?" her father asked.

"Daddy!" Kaylee exclaimed, not for the first time that night, but this time, it was shrill, and her eyes were wide. "Don't ask things like that!"

"You certainly weren't actin' like 'just good friends'," he began. "Act like that and everyone's bound to assume you're somethin' more."

"Act like what?" Kaylee demanded.

"All...touchy!" her mother replied. Frustrated now, her daughter sighed and shook her head.

"Well, then. If that's what you wanna think, think it." she really didn't want to get in a fight today, especially not with her parents. Especially not in front of Simon. "Can I walk you home?" she asked him.

"That'd be great. Thank you." Simon accepted. She noticed the urgency in his eyes, saying 'yes, yes _please_'. "It was very nice meeting you, Mr. Frye. Mrs. Frye." He shook both the adults' hands, then was escorted by Kaylee out the door. As soon as they stepped outside, he slipped his hand into hers. She squeezed his tightly. "Let's go around the neighborhood instead of just across the street, okay?" he proposed.

"Sure," she accepted with a smile. "You did pretty well there. Even if I did get a little...defensive towards the end."

He heaved a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I think it went okay."

"Sorry bout my parents bein'...well, assumin' things."

"Ah, well. Parents, you know?" he shrugged. She looked up at him, her eyebrows knitting together.

"I just...you're hard to figure out sometimes, Simon," she said. "You...like me, and then...you deny any feelings for me. I don't have a problem if you don't care for me that way, but I'd like to know how you feel so I'm...well, I'm not so confused. Guess that's a little selfish of me, but would sure save me a lot of...frustration."

They stopped walking. He took his hands out of hers, repeating in his head over and over 'don't mess up, don't mess up'. Slowly he raised his hand up to her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. "Oh, Kaylee," he murmured. Words began spilling out of his mouth, but he steadied himself, still repeating the three words in his head. "I...I've told you this, so many times, but...I'm not good at talking to people. Not good at talking to girls. And...and I look at you, I see all this beauty just pouring out of you. I see your eyes, your gorgeous eyes...all that inner beauty you have just shines in those eyes. Your acceptance, your willingness to forgive, how kind you are to River...I see that, and to be honest, I'm a little overwhelmed. I think I won't be good enough for you. I'll just...I'll mess up so bad, and I want to be good to you. I want to show you everything I love about you. But I _can't_ do that, because...well, because I'm so bad at this! But, from the moment I saw you, I was...well, I was taken aback. Not to be cliche, but my heart skipped a few beats," he took a breath, chuckling. "And...I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm head over heels for you. But I'm afraid that I won't be good enough. I'll hurt you. I want to be right for you." Immediately, she pulled him into an embrace.

"You don't need to do anything to impress me, Simon," she said. "You're far too hard on yourself, you know that? You _are_ right for me. You don't need to do anything, because I like you just the way you are, and everyone has bad qualities. Even me. You've seen them. And I've seen yours. I know you. I...I love who you are." She held him tighter, right there on the sidewalk with cars passing and everything. "No one's perfect," she continued. "That's what this is about. Friendship. Love. Whatever. It's about seein' the flaws, but knowin' they're there. You've never hurt me intentionally, Simon. 'N I trust you won't in the future. Now, lemme take you home, you big dummy."

They walked in silence the whole way, but they kept their fingers interlocked. When they finally got to his house, she pulled him inside and kissed him, throwing her arms around him and holding on as if she was about to fall. He kissed back, with every ounce of love and passion he had for her in his body, tangling up his fingers in her hair. _Oh, God, I'm so in love._ He thought. _I'm a pathetic little boy._

When they finally pulled apart, she was grinning from ear to ear. "I should get home." she said softly. "Daddy'll get suspicious." He nodded, too...full with emotion to speak. "Have a good night, Simon." she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, hugging him one more time. Next thing he knew, she was out the door. He felt like he was in some dumb romantic comedy. He was lovesick. He was tired. He was smiling so big his cheeks hurt. He didn't mess up. He probably looked pretty stupid, but he didn't mess up!

"Simon?" his sister called. "Are you home?" she walked into the living room, only to find her brother with his hands in his face, grinning. "Uh-oh..." she began. He looked up and shook his head.

"Not 'uh-oh'," he disagreed.

"What happened?"

"I'm in love," he admitted pathetically. River giggled.

"You're such a boob. Such a boob," she repeated. "It took you _this_ long?"

"Oh, be quiet," he said, tossing a throw pillow at her. "You know how awful I can be about this."

"Do you think she's...the 'one'?" his sister asked.

"I don't know. I don't know a lot of things."

"What do you know, then?"

"I know that I'm just...oh, God," he groaned happily. "I'm just _so_ in love." River laughed, this time out loud.

"You're so dumb. Go to sleep." she threw the pillow back at him. "Have sweet dreams of your Kaylee." she called, on her way back to her room.

* * *

July 14th-11:39 AM

to-inara

_nara! guess what happened last nite..._

11:41

_Oh, dear. What? How did the dinner with the parents go?_

11:43

_it went very well. let me tell you..._

**A/N: Ah. Oh dear. I really let myself go with this one. Sorry it was so long. And it was probably so sappy you threw up, but...I dunno, I feel like once Kaylee and Simon admitted their feelings they'd be practically spinning around in circles. Ah. Sorry again. Hope this wasn't too bad. Thanks for reading, though!**

**-Lulamae**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I swear on my grave (even though I'm not...dead yet) that this chapter won't be as sappy and awful as the last one.**

**Firefly doesn't belong to me...we should know this by now.**

Kaylee and Simon didn't see each other for another week. They saw each other in passing, waving to each other on the sidewalk, but Kaylee had lots of jobs to do, and didn't have lots of time to do much of anything besides fix things up. Her father had began going on dates with her mother again, several nights a week, leaving all the work to his daughter. This bothered her. The little business her and her father had was a shared business. It worked out well that day, both of them doing their fair share of work. Her father had actually _enforced_ that little rule. But luckily, she had a little time to text her friends, and her and Simon did a fair amount of that.

* * *

July 19-2:22 PM

from-simon :)

_Not to be a creep, but you look like you're working pretty hard out there._

2:24

_you're not a creep, i've been out in the front yard all day where everyone can see me. it's been a busy week. _

2:26

_Where has your father been?_

2:27

_with my ma_

2:29

_Oh...is that a bad thing?_

2:30

_i'm still tryin to figure that out...wish i could be with ya...spend time with you and river_

2:32

_Me too. What are you doing tonight?_

2:34

_not tonite :/ got three more things to finish. but i promise we can...eventually._

2:36

_Okay :( _

2:37

_tomorrow? my dad's cookin dinner for ma again...he doesn't want me there this time, thankfully..._

2:39

_Sure! I'll cook you dinner. :)_

2:41

_ya don't need to do that_

2:43

_Yes I do, qin ai de._

2:45

_aw, what are you callin me now? ;)_

2:46

_Dear._

2:48

_you're such a mushy-gushy :)_

2:50

_I know...it's kinda dumb of me, but...you make me really happy. _

2:52

_:) :) your sister is right...you are a boob_

2:54

_I know, I know. :)_

* * *

"How do you _burn_ pie?" River asked. The siblings were staring at a pie Simon had made. It wasn't completely burnt, but the edges looked _awful_. Simon, who had no time to make another, bit down on his lip and '_ughhhh_'-ed. "It's not that hard, Simon."

"Then why didn't _you_ make it?" he asked, stressed.

"Hey," she retorted. "Don't freak out. This is Kaylee. Just cut off the edges. She won't mind."

"You're so smart, River. Sorry for exploding at you."

"Don't worry about it, big brother." she gave him an encouraging pat on the back. "And I promise I won't bother you two at dinner."

"You never bother us," he said, beginning to cut the edges off the pie. "I mean that."

He had made pasta with lots of cheese, french bread, and a fruit salad on the side, with apple pie for dessert. He wasn't sure if it was too much, but he did know Kaylee liked to eat, and he wanted to spend time with her. This seemed like a good plan. If everything turned out horrible, it wasn't a big deal (right?). They could laugh it off and get takeout.

Kaylee showed up in a very cute short floral dress with pink lace. "So what've you got? I'm starvin'." she asked as he sat her down at the table. He placed the plate full of cheesy pasta and french bread and the little bowl of fruit salad in front of her, pouring some iced tea into a glass. "You're such a gentleman," she said, obviously pleased. She took a bite out of the pasta, a noise of pleasure escaping her mouth. "So good. 'N I ain't just sayin' that 'cause I like you so much." He smiled, relaxing a little. "This is a lot better than last week with my parents, huh?" she asked.

He laughed. "I hate to admit it, but, God, yes. I'm a lot less...tense. I can eat now."

"I'm just glad I can be with you..." she sighed. "And not have to worry about all that. Just you and me...and pasta..." they chuckled.

"So how's work going?" he asked. "Are you getting...paid more? Now that you're doing most of the work. I mean, you don't have to tell me how much you _earn_-"

"Simon. It's okay." she laughed at how flustered he was. "I still have to share pay with my daddy, like he's doing any work."

"What does your mom do?"

"I don't know if she still does it anymore, but she owned a daycare. I tried helping once...when I was a teenager. It did not go well." she shook her head, looking slightly petrified from flashbacks. He bit back a grin.

"I babysat for _so_ long," he replied. "I can only do one kid at a time, though. Any more than one or two makes me...well, frankly, I freak out."

"Try, like...oh, what was it, six? Six kids, and then the parents just kept bringin' more. That's when I knew I wasn't good with kids."

"You're not so bad. You put up with River."

She shrugged. "I love her. I don't have to put up with her, and anyway, she's a teenager. I'm talkin' 'bout toddlers 'n babies and little kids." They both ate two big servings of pasta, then he served her the apple pie.

"I had to cut the edges off because, well...to be honest, they got burnt."

"Doesn't matter," she tasted the pie, nodding in approval. "I love apple pie, how did you know that? God, when I was little, my mom would leave that apple pie fillin' stuff out, you know? So I ate...a whole can of it. A _whole_ can. I got sick, but it was worth it." He thought that was hilarious.

"Oh, dear. One time when I was five, I ate about half a jar of jelly," he admitted. "I got sick, too."

They spent the rest of the meal telling embarrassing childhood stories, laughing so hard their stomachs hurt and tears burned their eyes.

River joined them eventually for a slice of pie. "I hope I'm not bothering you," she said.

"No, no," her brother assured her. "I told you. You don't bother us."

"We're just telling embarrassing stories," Kaylee said, still giggling. "Pretty great date."

"Did you hear about how he messed up the pie?" River asked. Her brother scrunched up his face in frustration.

"River! Is your sole purpose pointing out the bad things I do?"

"Of course," she replied. "I'm your sister. You should know that by now."

"I'm just bad at apple pie..." he confessed.

"To make an apple pie from scratch, you must first invent the universe." River mused, a quote that had hung over Simon's bed for a very long time. He smiled.

* * *

River, who tended to fall asleep after meals, meandered into her room after dessert. Kaylee insisted on washing the dishes, and after much bickering she finally just decided to stop fighting and do it. Simon decided to change, it being very hot. He reappeared in one of his tank tops, which Kaylee noticed showed off his great arms.

Speaking of those arms, they were even better when they were wrapping across her waist. "I'm tryin' to wash dishes here," she complained, but he could hear the smile in her voice.

"To hell with dishes," he said, kissing behind her ear, being surprisingly uninhibited. It wasn't even in a sexual way, just a snuggly way. She loved it. This was perfect. Eventually she agreed with 'to hell with dishes' and dragged him to the couch.

"I should probably get home soon," she said halfheartedly, snuggling up to him. "But I just wanna be with you." Her phone chimed, and although she was always taught it was rude to check your phone when with others, she did anyway.

* * *

July 21-7:46

From-inara

_Everything go well?_

7:47

_yes, yes, yes :) ttyl, kinda busy_

7:48

_I understand. Have fun ;)_

* * *

"I remember when me and 'Nara used to have sleepovers...we'd stay up just all night talking." Kaylee sighed, running her fingers up and down Simon's chest. "Talkin' 'bout boys," she chuckled. "She was so...experienced. I guess I was too, but not with...classy boys, I guess. I dunno. I...threw myself at a lot of boys, or they threw themselves at me."

"And you let them?" Simon knew about Kaylee's overt sexuality. It was never obnoxious to him, a bit blunt, but she was never hurting anyone with it. Sometimes it was funny to see Mal's reactions to her comments.

"I was very lonely for a long time," she admitted. "I wanted to be with someone but the only way I knew was...that way. I wanted to be in love. I didn't know how."

"Do you know how now?"

"I don't think there's a 'how' to bein' in love." Simon agreed. "It all depends on the person, you know? But I'm gettin' there. I don't know if you know this, but I've met a pretty great guy." she looked up to him and smiled. "But I gotta remind myself to take it one day at a time." He kissed her hair, smiling. "Right now, I just...I'm real happy where I am."

"Me, too," he replied with complete honesty. There was something incredibly comforting about listening to the steady rhythm of each other's breath, to feel the up and down motion. Just like at the waterpark. This time was better, though. There were no children screaming or people watching. Just them.

* * *

"Simon," he heard, waking up, feeling intense de ja vu. "We fell asleep. This is...just like last month. Ah." Kaylee pushed herself off his chest, rubbing her eyes. "Oh, Lord. It's four in the morning. My daddy's gonna kill me."

Simon, still processing all this, watched her gather her things quickly. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"No, it's fine. We fell asleep," she said. "I don't wanna go, but I have to. I'll see you soon." she was clearly not in the best mood, and he couldn't blame her. "Simon?" she asked, standing in front of the door.

"Yeah?"

"Come over here and kiss me," he did, gladly, first on her forehead, then her lips, then her cheek and her lips again.

"Sorry. You probably need to go home." he whispered.

"I don't mind," she gave him a faint smile. "See you." she pecked his lips one more time, and then she ran across the street to her house.

* * *

She didn't get two steps into the door without hearing, "Where have you been?" her father and mother were sitting on the couch, drinking beers. Kaylee inhaled sharply, figuring it would be better to tell the truth. Lying would do no good here.

"I went over to the Tam's for dinner," she began, sitting calmly in a loveseat across from them. "Because I knew you two would want some alone time. Me 'n Simon 'n River had some dinner, then me and Simon washed the dishes. I didn't realize how late it was...an' I fell asleep on the couch. When I woke up I knew y'all would think me and Simon had been...well, sexin'. But we did nothing of that type. And I'm still very tired and would like to sleep a few more hours."

They both seemed very skeptical. "I can drag Simon over here and have him prove we didn't do anythin'."

"Yes? And how would he do that, young lady?" her mother asked.

That was a question she didn't know how to answer. "I dunno, but I swear on all that is holy that I ain't lyin'. You've met Simon. He's a gentleman."

"How are we supposed to believe you when you're wearing a dress like that?" the older woman tested.

"Why does my _dress_ matter? Simon Tam is very respectful and all I did was sleep. Sleep!"

Her mother shook her head. "I just don't know what to think, Kaywinnet." Kaylee, now frustrated and tired and very angry, walked out of the room as maturely and calmly as she could. Throwing herself down on her bed, she saw she had a new text message.

* * *

July 22-4:22 AM

from: simon :)

_Everything ok?_

4:24

_not really :/ they're lettin me sleep now but i'm sure it will be worse tomorrow_

4:26

_Well, have sweet dreams. Stay safe._

4:27

_don't worry, i will. thanks for dinner and all that, didn't get to say that. it was wonderful. _

4:28

_You're very welcome. Goodnight (good morning? I don't know, haha) bao bei._

4:30

_tell me what that means before i say goodbye :)_

4:31

_Bao bei translates to "darling" or "baby"._

4:33

_aw. that may be my favorite of all of these little names_

4:35

_I like that one too :) Sleep well._

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was fluffy. I'll try to get back on track with actual plotline here, despite this being sort of episodic. Thank you for reading.**

**-Lulamae**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Firefly doesn't belong to me.**

"Kaylee?" her father stood in the doorway of her room, two days after the late-night coming home incident. "I want you to invite Simon over. I want to sit down and talk to him, man-to-man." Her initial reaction was to protest, but her father hated when she talked back. She, reluctantly, agreed to invite Simon over for a chat that night.

* * *

July 24-2:12

to-simon :)

_i have bad news_

2:14

_Oh God, what?_

2:16

_my daddy said he wants to have a chat with you...'man-to-man' tonite...could you make your way here around five? i promise i won't let him keep ya too long. i think my ma will be involved in this too, though..._

2:18

_I can do that. Anything to prove to them that I am good to you. I am being good to you, right?_

2:20

_never been nothin but...most of the time :P no, really...you've never hurt me on purpose. i told ya that._

2:22

_I just care about you so much. I want to prove to your parents that I do. Did they think I...took advantage of you the other night?_

2:24

_yeah :/ ma said 'how can we believe you when you're wearing that dress'?_

2:26

_Even if we did, you are twenty. Over eighteen. Above the age of consent. Do they realize that?_

2:27

_well i kinda understand what they're sayin...me and my daddy have just been by ourselves for a while now...its annoyin but its a dad thing. _

2:28

_I sort of get it, I guess. My dad wasn't around. Neither was my mom, that much._

2:29

_i'm so sorry :/_

2:31

_It's not your fault. I grew so accustomed to it that if they were around, it would be...odd._

2:33

_i still think its a little sad...but you have friends! we're all like a family :)_

2:34

_Of course I do. And I have River, too. Oh, and you. :)_

2:35

_:)_

* * *

Simon arrived at the Frye's looking very clean-cut and very prepared. Mr. Frye set down two beers, sitting down on the couch across from the loveseat Simon was sitting in, then looked him up and down. "So, you've been spending time with my daughter," he said. "You dress well, but that doesn't mean anythin' to me."

"I just like looking nice." Simon replied calmly.

"Listen, son, if you're usin' my Kaylee as...proof of somethin', you're in trouble."

"Proof?"

"If you're parading Kaylee around as proof that you don't like boys-" Simon, who had kept calm, had to stop him there.

"Sir, where did you even _get_ that idea?"

"You dress well, you just...have that..._look._"

"I promise you, I would never do that to Kaylee. I like her for who she is. She's not just a _thing_ I can parade around. She's a person who I enjoy talking to, hearing her opinions, and if I perhaps disagree with her, we have discussions about it. She's not just a thing to hold and kiss. And, if you are still wondering, I did _not_ do anything remotely sexual with her the other night. Yes, sir, I do like your daughter quite a lot. She's beautiful. Not just on the outside, but she is very pretty. She's beautiful on the inside. She has lots of joy, she's very skilled, and you have raised her to be polite, but she still speaks her mind. I am very happy to be with your daughter. She is an adult. I feel like we should be able to be together without having to go through all this teenager sort of thing." he sighed, took a sip of his beer and tried not to make a face.

Mr. Frye nodded slowly. "You're a lot smarter than I gave ya credit for," he said quietly. "Tell me, son. Do you love her?"

"I...well, that's a bit of a quick decision," Simon pursed his lips. "I've thought about it. She means...she means quite a lot to me."

"I understand. You two are young," the older man said. "She seems to like you a lot. Every time I talk about ya, her face just...lights up." Simon fought back a smile as his ears turned red. "An' I see that you like her too. You seem like a nice enough boy."

"Tom?" his wife came traipsing into the room. "Ah, hello, Simon." He nodded in her direction.

"So are you saying you approve of me?" he asked.

"I do, I always have. But I swear to you, I can hurt you. And I will if you hurt her."

"I understand," Simon arose from his chair. "Thank you, sir."

He heard Mrs. Frye say, "He's a different boy," on his way out.

Mr. Frye replied, "Yeah, but I like him."

* * *

"How'd it go?" River asked as soon as he walked in the door of their house.

"It was...shorter than I thought it would be, and...it went well," he concluded, joining her on the floor. "He thought I was gay at first, though." His sister giggled. "People at school think that, too, though, so no big deal."

She laid her head in his lap. "Do you love Kaylee?"

"I don't...know," he sighed, running his hands across his face. "I care for her _so_ much."

"I think you do," River said.

"Maybe. We're young."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"You have cared for me your whole life. I am broken, but you still are with me. You watched me take my first steps and say my first words. You have been with me when I screamed because I had nightmares. You deserve happiness and love, and if it is with Kaylee, I only approve more. She's the best girlfriend you have had, in my opinion."

Simon gave his sister a small smile. "You are nowhere near broken. You're my sister. I love you." she made a little face at him, and he chuckled. "I know some of the girls I've had before were girls that didn't like," (a few of the girls that he had been in relationships with had been confused by River and had even go so far as to ask mean questions about her, all "what's wrong with her", and "your sister is so weird. Those relationships didn't last long.) "But Kaylee is so...she loves you like a sister."

"I love her, too. And...I know you do."

"I would do anything for you, _mei mei._ Nothing will ever come between us. Okay?"_  
_

She shook her head, smiling, "You're so cheesy. Okay. I love you, big brother."

"Yeah," he replied. "I know."

* * *

July 24-7:44

To-simon :)

_howd it go? i listened from my room but couldnt hear a lot. _

7:46

_It went very well. Your father accepted me but threatened to hurt me if I hurt you. But then again he did assume I was gay at first...don't know which is worse._

7:47

_he says he likes you though. and im sorry bout that :/_

7:48

_Don't worry. I'm just happy I convinced him...sort of._

7:51

_you did. :) gtg. goodnite simon :*_

7:52

_Goodnight, qin'ai de nuhai_. _(that's darling girl if you're wondering)_

* * *

Kaylee had gone over to Inara's house for a sleepover soon after Simon had left her's after the chat with her father. Her friend was styling her hair as her facial was setting in. "This probably looks awful," Kaylee said.

"It's not what the facial looks like while it's on, it's what it looks like after you take it off. Your face will glow." Inara moved on to rubbing her neck. "You're so tense, dear,"

"Really? I don't feel tense. I feel...pretty happy actually."

"Oh? Does this have anything to do with Simon?" a smile tugged up the corners of Kaylee's lips.

"Yes," she admitted, "I'm thinkin' I'm really in love with him. Like..._really._"

The older woman chuckled. "That's so sweet. Simon's quite the young man. I watch him, while's he's talking to you, and he just looks...it's subtle, but he looks very happy. Are you happy with him?"

"I am so happy. Ooooh," she breathed as Inara massaged a particularly sore spot.

"Is he a good kisser?" she asked with a smirk.

"Always askin' the important questions," Kaylee joked. "He is, though. And he's such a snuggler."

"A snuggler?"

"He likes to just...hold me. It's so nice, bein' so close to him, an' warm, an' he calls me things like "darling girl" in Mandarin Chinese...oh. So nice." Inara laughed.

"That's pretty sweet," she said, finishing rubbing Kaylee's neck and sitting down next to her. "I'm happy you're so happy. I think he's right for you. And you look...so in love. Lovesick. I remember feeling that way."

"That don't mean it...don't last, does it?"

She sighed. "The butterflies, the blushing-it comes and goes. But if you really love him, you'll know." She began washing the facial off Kaylee's face with a washcloth, and when she was done she presented her with a mirror.

"Oh! It does look good!" she exclaimed, smiling. "Thank you, 'Nara. You're so...good with all of this. Bein' a girl. Boys."

"Every girl is different. And every girl deserves to be loved, in one way or another." Inara replied. "You are a lovely girl." she concluded.

"But how d'ya know so much?"

She shrugged a bit. "You know me. Grew up around 'fancy' people. Knew a lot of older girls in the neighborhood who taught me things."

"Are ya interested in anyone now?" Kaylee asked with a little smile.

Her cheeks reddened. "Oh, it's not important."

"Don't tell me it's Mal!"

She opened her mouth as if to protest, but she knew it was no use and rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. I see you two. Holdin' hands and lookin' at each other...he likes you, too, ya know."

"It doesn't matter." Inara repeated.

"Sure," Kaylee gave her friend a knowing smile.

**A/N: For all the cute moments between Simon and Kaylee in Firefly, I also loved the friendly moments between Kaylee and Inara. They have such a lovely sisterly friendship. And I had to include some more River and Simon because they have one of the best sibling relationships I've ever seen on television. Sibling relationships are great. **

**Anyway, review! :)**

**-Lulamae**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Firefly doesn't belong to me.**

August 1st-2:11 PM

To-Kaylee Frye

_Kaylee, isn't your birthday coming up?_

2:14

_yup! august 14 :) _

2:17

_Is there anything special that you want?_

2:19

_oh simon you don't have to get me anything_

2:22

_I'm your boyfriend, of course I do. _

2:24

_are we calling each other that now? boyfriend/girlfriend?_

2:25

_If that's what you want._

2:26

_i do want :)_

2:27

_Good. Now tell me what you want for your birthday. :)_

2:30

_i dont even know to be honest...i hadn't really thought of it..._

2:32

_Well, tell me a few things you like._

2:35

_i like fruit...i like chocolate..._

2:37

_Are you hungry? Haha._

2:40

_hee hee. maybe :) i like books! and comics. and...dresses. but you don't have to get me anything, really, simon._

2:43

_I have some ideas now. Thank you. :)_

2:44

_really, though, if all i got for my birthday was a hug i'd be okay with that. _

2:45

_Fine, I'll give you a hug with your present. If you're lucky I'll even give you a kiss._

2:47

_ooh you are a flirt!_

2:49

_Sometimes. Is it that big of a surprise? _

2:50

_comin from someone as proper as you, yes! where'd you learn that?_

2:52

_I don't know...school, probably. I internalized what I heard in the halls. But whenever I tried to...romance a girl, it usually didn't go very well._

2:53

_i dunno, i think you're pretty good at it...it worked on me ;)_

* * *

It was four days until Kaylee's birthday, and she was thinking of moving out. She wanted to get an apartment and live on her own. She loved her father, but now with her mother constantly around, it felt...different. She spent a lot of time with her friends, going out to the mall and having picnics and whatnot, and summer was usually the time she saved for spending time with her father. She also went over to Simon's a lot, making flower crowns with River and snuggling with Simon and taking naps with him on his bed.

The only problem she had with moving out was she needed to get a job. She wasn't afraid of getting a job, but her main source of income was working in her father's shop, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to support herself. Also, she needed a car. Dammit.

All these thoughts were consuming her, swimming around annoyingly in her mind as she drove down to get her and her father sandwiches. It had been a busy day at the shop and she decided to treat him. She had been a bit of a pain since her mom had come around and she knew it had been annoying.

She was stressed and confused and tired, and she had too many thoughts. They were so consuming that she didn't see a car coming towards her from the left. All of a sudden it was all the crunch of metal, a crack of something she was pretty sure was on her body, a shattering of glass, and her body flying forward into an airbag. The wind was knocked out of her, she felt blood trickling down her arm, and she immediately was dizzy and shaky, and very, very cold.

* * *

August 10th-7:33 PM

To-Simon Tam

From-Inara Serra

_Kaylee got into a car accident._

7:35

_Details?!_

7:36

_Car rammed into her from the side. She broke her leg and they're getting her to the hospital now. Thought you should know._

7:39

_Oh my God. Thank you so much Inara. It was just her leg, right? Nothing else?_

7:40

_That's what I heard._

7:41

_Thank you. _

* * *

Kaylee was lying on a hard mattress, her leg in a cast, elevated. She had been rushed to the hospital the night before with a broken leg. The person who had rammed into her side, immediately after doing it, drove away, so poor shaking Kaylee had to call 911 herself and hold up the road. She felt awful.

Luckily, she had gotten a little sleep, but she learned she had to keep this cast on for two weeks, which meant she would have it on her birthday. _Great,_ she had thought. _Best birthday ever._

Inara had already come to see her with some flowers and a book. "I'm so sorry this happened," she had said.

"Aw, don't worry," Kaylee replied, her voice hoarse. "Kinda my fault, I guess."

"No, it wasn't," she disagreed. "Just focus on getting better, lovely."

"I will." she promised.

Later that day she was reading her book, feeling somewhat lonely when a nurse entered her room. "You have a visitor, Kaywinnet."

"Just Kaylee," she corrected, but the nurse didn't hear. Simon, looking very flustered, walked in and her face lit up. "Simon!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, thank God you're okay," he sighed, wishing he could gather her up in his arms and kiss her. "I was so worried." he pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed, taking her hand in his, pressing his lips to it. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," Kaylee said, sighing as her boyfriend caressed her hand with his thumb. "Even better with you here. How'd you find out?"

"Inara told me. I was so scared."

"It's just a broken leg, baby," she chuckled. "I'm gonna be fine. Gotta have this damn cast on for two weeks...an' all these doctors are callin' me my full name. I know it's silly but I hate that."

"What do you have against your full name?"

"I hate it," Kaylee sighed. "My daddy wanted to name me Kaylee, but my mom wanted a more...fancy 'n proper name. Not that there's anythin' wrong with bein' fancy 'n proper, but who actually names their child Kaywinnet Lee?"

Simon chuckled. "I...I think it's pretty."

"No one really calls me it, just my mom an' sometimes my daddy." he began to stroke her hair. "It's so nice to have you here. I get to leave in two days, ya know. A day before my birthday. You know...you look pretty handsome today."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Really? I forgot to comb my hair and I didn't shave and..."

"You look...messy. In a good way. You should look like this more often. Clean-cut is nice an' all, but this...this is hot." she smiled, sleepily, reaching up to touch his cheek.

He laughed. "Well, thank you. Oh, I can't say how happy I am you're okay."

"You shouldn't have worried 'bout me that much," she said, but the smile stayed on her lips.

"I can't help it," he admitted. "If anything were to happen to you, I'd...I'd be devastated. River was worried, too. She was pacing around all night and kept asking 'just a broken leg?' You _are _like a sister to her."

"Why isn't she here?"

"She...doesn't like hospitals," Simon explained, a little uneasily.

"I understand." Kaylee replied. "Tell her not to worry 'bout me, okay? That goes for you, too. No more worrying."

He said nothing for a few moments, just caressing her cheek and letting his thoughts go quiet for awhile, just focusing on here, on Kaylee. But then he saw the bandage on her arm and his brow furrowed. She noticed. "Goddamn metal cut my arm," she said quietly. "Hurt. They said there's gonna be a pretty bad scar...it's gonna make me look tough, dont'cha think?"

"Very tough," he replied with a chuckle.

"Kiss me?" she asked. He leaned down to oblige her request, but they were interrupted by the squeaking of rubber nurse's shoes and they quickly pulled apart.

"It's time for him to go," the nurse grumpily said, giving Simon a glare. "Say goodbye."

He sighed. "Goodbye, Kaywinnet." she rolled her eyes but her smile was loving. "See you soon?"

"Yeah. Bye, Simon." he waved, returning her smile.

**A/N: Kind of a short chapter, the next one will be longer. I like reviews.**

**-Lulamae**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: As I promised, a longer chapter today. I'm thinking of wrapping this up soon. Maybe. **

**Firefly doesn't belong to me.**

It was Kaylee's birthday, and she was lying on her convertible couch with her leg, still in a cast, elevated. She was reading (she had done quite a lot of that recently), listening to music and not feeling like it was her birthday at all. She had gotten a few texts, from Mal and Jayne and Inara and Wash and Zoe, saying 'happy birthday!'. Inara promised a visit, but didn't promise it would be that day. Kaylee's leg hurt, her arm was sore, and her father was on a vacation with her mother for a week, so she was alone. With a broken leg! Her neighbor, Kathleen, who she used to babysit for, was supposed to check in every other day and help her with whatever she needed help with.

Around noon, she started to feel hungry, but it was too much of a struggle to get up. But there was a knock on the door and she had to get up anyway, so she pulled herself up, grabbed her crutches and hobbled to the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" River shouted, nearly knocking Kaylee over.

"Not so loud, _mei mei_," Simon appeared next to his sister in the doorway with some bags in his hands, a sheepish smile quirking up his lips. "Hi."

She let them in, smiling weakly. "What're y'all doing here?" Falling back down on the couch, she let River hug her.

"We wanted to celebrate your birthday with you. We didn't want you to be lonely." the younger girl exclaimed, examining her cast.

"Careful with her cast," Simon warned.

"Can I sign it?" Kaylee laughed.

"Do people still do that? Sure you can, sweetie." They found a permanent marker and River signed it in flourishy handwriting.

"Simon, come sign it, too!" he opened his mouth to protest. "Come on."

He shook his head. "Fine." He signed her cast with a little heart next to his name. "Happy?" he asked River.

"Yup!" she sprang up.

"There's a TV in the guest room if you want to watch it," Kaylee said, pointing to the room. River nodded and dashed off.

"Lemme know when we eat!" she yelled.

Simon chuckled, sitting down next to his girlfriend. "She's...in a good mood today." he explained. "How are you doing? Happy birthday, by the way!"

She scooted closer, letting him put his arm around her. "I don't mind at all. I'm...doin' alright," she admitted, heaving a sigh. "Been home for two days, my dad ran off on a vacation with my mom yesterday. Didn't even tell me they were plannin' one. Just...frustrates me. This is why I'm thinkin' of moving out."

"Moving out? Where to?"

"Still around here, just not in this house anymore. I wanna live on my own, just...I dunno. I'd probably get lonely." he rubbed circles on her back, thinking of a response.

"I'd come around to see you. A lot," he promised, with a kiss to her cheek. "As long as you didn't mind. Would you still work in your dad's shop?"

"Sure, as long as he'd let me. Dunno how far that pay would go, though." Kaylee's shoulders sagged. "It's all so much to think about. An' I know it's gotta happen eventually, but..." she shook her head.

"Don't worry about it right now. You need to heal. And it's your birthday. You need to celebrate, too." he smiled, grabbing one of the bags and handing it to her. In it was a graphic novel retelling of Cinderella, and a jar of strawberry jelly.

"Oh, Cinderella's my favorite!" she exclaimed. "And this jelly looks so yummy...little funny as a present though! But I love it."

"It's homemade from my grandma. It just...made me think of you, to be honest."

She pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "I love it so much. It's all so thoughtful of you."

Simon, grinning now, put the jelly aside and pulled her into a kiss, the kiss he wanted to give her at the hospital, his lips trailing down to her jawline, leaving breathy kisses there. "I just...want to show you...how much you mean to me...you know?"

"This...this is pretty sexy with...my leg stickin' out an'...an' all,"

He pulled away, laughing. "Did I ruin the mood?" Kaylee asked, and that just made him laugh more. "Oh, God, I ruined it," she said, faking despair, laughing with him. They laughed together, loudly, on the couch, and he kissed her again, even though it was a bit wet and less than perfect, she tasted wonderful and she smelled like citrus. They spent a lot of time just kissing until they decided to lie down on the couch together.

"So how does it feel to be twenty?" Simon asked, snuggling her close.

"You're a cat," Kaylee declared, ignoring his question.

He gave her a look. "A cat."

"A cat. You're so cold an' independent-like at first, an' then you started to like me and you just snuggle me to death." she giggled. "But it's nice. It's so warm and you're so...you're so cuddly."

"Well I've never been described as a feline...or cuddly," he considered. "But I guess I do like...snuggling." he said 'snuggling' as if it were a foreign word he had just learned. But he secretly did love to cuddle, to wrap his arms around her, and the way she described him, though he had obviously never thought of himself as a cat, was a little more accurate than he'd like to admit. He wasn't big on PDA, but as long as they were alone he just wanted to be close to her. "So, how do you feel about being twenty?" he repeated.

"Not any different, really." she said. "Wish I didn't have to get into a car crash, then maybe I'd feel different."

"Remember, nothing was your fault," he reminded her, kissing her hair.

"I wasn't lookin' though..."

"Yeah, but that car didn't give you any regard. They hit you and then drove away! What an idiot." River came into the room, her bare feet padding on the linoleum floor.

"Can we eat now?" she asked, looking at her brother and Kaylee snuggled up on the couch as if it was normal. And, in a way, it was normal. _It's so nice to see them together, _she thought. "Oh, and I need to give you my present for you!" the girl exclaimed, handing her a bag. In it was a lovely floral dress and a necklace with a small wrench charm. Kaylee laughed.

"Oh, it's perfect!" she said, embracing River, who helped her put the necklace on.

"It suits you," River said. "Can we eat now?"

Simon rolled his eyes, but grabbed the last bag and presented them all with strawberry cheesecake. They all sat down at the table and ate the cheesecake, sweet and creamy and perfect. "You two just _spoil_ me," Kaylee said, her mouth full of cheesecake. "I'd start protestin' but I like you both too much to. Thank you. You didn't have to do anythin'."

"Anything for you, _bao bei," _Simon replied, wrapping his fingers with hers. River considered the scene in front of her, her best friend and her brother, looking at each other with the look she had only heard about in love stories. The look she doubted was real, but this was real. And they were happy, and she was happy.

River broke the moment of silence by commenting, "What does _bao bei_ mean?"

"Baby or sweetheart," he replied awkwardly. His sister smiled, though, finding that oddly adorable.

"But you hate pet names. You said they were trite."

He shrugged. "I like them in Mandarin." Kaylee chuckled.

"I like them in Mandarin, too," she agreed, leaning over to kiss her boyfriend's cheek. River finished her cheesecake and let them have their mushy-gushy moment. She curled up on the couch with Kaylee's new book.

"Hey, that's Kaylee's," Simon said.

"Leave her alone," Kaylee scolded. "She's fine." It was peaceful, the only sounds being the soft conversation between Simon and Kaylee. _I could live a life like this,_ Simon pondered. Suddenly he got lost in his own thoughts. He didn't consider himself a dreamy person, but occasionally he couldn't help his thoughts wandering.

_We'd live together, in a little apartment, perhaps with River...we'd have cheesecake as a treat, I could get a job at the hospital, and she'd stay at her dad's shop. I'd come home to her every night and I'd get to kiss her and kiss her, and I'll never get tired of that strawberry taste. We'd get married. That would be so nice. Quiet, warm. We'd fight, because I'm stupid, but she is _so _forgiving. I want this. I'm in love, oh God._ He thought that on a regular basis, but every day it grew stronger.

Eventually River retreated to the guest room, bringing Kaylee's book with her. Simon and Kaylee found their way back onto the couch, and she fell asleep in his arms. He wandered in his thoughts some more, a dumb grin stuck on his face as he imagined a life with her. However, their quiet little moment was shattered by a doorbell ringing. Kaylee, ever the heavy sleeper, didn't react, but River came bounding out of the guest room with a questioning look. Her brother reluctantly slipped away from his girlfriend and opened the door. Mal, Zoe, Wash, Jayne, and Inara stood in the doorway, looking confused. "What're you doing here?" Mal asked.

"Uh...I came to see...my girlfriend on her birthday?" Simon replied.

"Girlfriend?" Wash said, more like an exclamation. "'Bout time!"

"No kiddin'," Zoe also voiced her approval. They made their way inside, greeting River as well.

"She's asleep," the youngest girl motioned to the sleeping one with the broken leg on the couch, who promptly stirred and turned over. Mal chuckled and shook his head.

"Asleep on her own birthday," he muttered. "Is that cheesecake?"

The gang invaded the cheesecake, eating what was left of it. "Was quiet," River mused, looking a little annoyed. "But you look happy. Been thinking?"

"You always know," he ruffled her hair. Kaylee rose from her slumber, looking around like a confused cat.

"Hi, birthday girl," Wash said from the table, mouth full. She looked at him, tilting her head, confused for a second.

"Simon? When'd they get here?" They laughed.

"A few minutes ago," he explained.

"We hear your boyfriend's come to visit you," Mal said, more testy than teasing. "Wanna explain that?"

"Mal, she just woke up," Inara chastised.

"Yeah, my boyfriend came to visit me," Kaylee replied, hair askew. "What about it? He's still here, y'know...damn leg." she tried to push herself off the couch, getting a little help from River as she grabbed her crutches.

"How's that leg treatin' ya?" Jayne asked, surprisingly considerate.

"Oh," she groaned. "You know."

"So tell us about your boyfriend," Mal pressed.

"Mal!" Zoe and Inara chimed.

"What happened to the car?" Wash asked. He was very big on cars.

"Pretty much ruined," she replied. "Daddy wasn't too mad, though. Mom might be movin' in again, an' she has _two_ cars." she faked enthusiasm with awkward jazz hands before claiming a seat at the table.

"I thought you liked your mother," Inara said.

Kaylee exhaled. "I dunno anymore. Real nice of y'all to come around, even if it was a little surprisin'."

"Well we ain't the ones sleepin' on our birthdays." Jayne pointed out. She was still tired and didn't feel like bickering with her friend.

"So," Mal began again, but Simon cut him off.

"Me and Kaylee have had an established relationship for not very long now, but it is...established. We were...trying to find a way to tell you all, but these things are...hard to bring up in normal conversation, and...I don't know, okay?" He said. Kaylee giggled, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

"I think that it's sweet," Zoe added.

"It really did take you long enough." her husband agreed. "I remember you being a bridesmaid at our wedding," he smiled at his wife, "And I thought 'I hope she finds someone to marry one day. I hope she finds someone who loves her like I love Zoe. She deserves that much.' Maybe you guys aren't there yet but...at least she's got someone."

"You are so cheesy," his wife rolled her eyes, and everyone laughed.

* * *

Before they all left, Mal pulled Simon aside. "You hurt her, I hurt you. Kaylee's like a 'lil sis to me. Always has been. I will protect her. Be good to her." he said, then left. It was very reminiscent of the meeting with her father.

"Mal bein' scary again?" Kaylee hobbled up to him. "Don't worry. He's just a little protective of me, is all. He does like you."

"I like _you_," Simon gave her a lopsided smirk and pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

August 20th-1:27

To-inara

_me n simon got into a fight_

1:28

_Oh, dear...what about?_

1:31

_he's just so...uptight and he says these things to me...he says "oh, it's good you know i like you so i don't have to do things to show it anymore."_

1:33

_Haha! That was a bit stupid of him. He probably didn't mean it with bad intentions, though._

1:36

_guess not, i just get...a little frustrated with him sometimes. sometimes he makes me wanna pull out all my hair._

1:37

_That's completely normal._

1:38

_is it...really? doesn't seem like it._

1:41

_Of course. You still like him, right? You may be mad at him, but you don't hate him. Correct?_

1:43

_well of course! don't think i could ever hate simon, unless he did something truly awful and he hasn't done anything truly awful. not to me. _

1:45

_He just puts his foot in his mouth a lot, doesn't he? Something tells me he'll grow out of that. Just be patient with him. Fights are normal, but don't dwell on them. I've told you this, but I see how he feels about you. It's too beautiful to ruin. _

1:47

_you are too smart, nara. i think i know that i love him. really really love him. and i can't stand the sight of him right now. but i love him. i know i do. is THAT normal?_

1:48

_Of course it's normal. That's what love is._

* * *

August 22-4:11

to-Kaylee Frye

_I shouldn't have waited this long to apologize, but I did. I'm sorry, Kaylee. What I said wasn't true. Of course I do things to show I like you. I hope you know that I do like you, qin'ai. _

4:13

_of course i know that, you big dummy. we've been through this. fights happen. i was cranky cause my pain meds weren't workin, and i twisted your words a little. _

4:15

_It's my fault, too. _

4:16

_sometimes it's both of our faults...thats how things work. sometimes i don't like you at all, simon. but that doesn't change how i feel for you._

4:18

_How do you feel for me, exactly?_

4:20

_i love you._

4:21

_And I love you, too. _

4:22

_even when ya don't like me?_

4:24

_Even when I don't like you._

**A/N: Sorry about the fluff! Thanks for reading.**

**-Lulamae**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Firefly doesn't belong to me.**

Kaylee had enjoyed being alone a little more than usual, but it did get a bit lonely at times. Simon came over pretty frequently, even though he was getting ready to start up school again, so he studied while he snuggled with her on the couch. She tried reading some of his medical textbooks, but they just left her confused. "Quite a lot of big words there," she murmured, wide-eyed.

He chuckled. "Well, it _is _senior level."_  
_

"I dunno how anyone understands that stuff. Doctors are pretty smart," she sighed.

"You are smart, too. Just in a different way. I don't know half the names of engine parts...car parts in general, really. Are you still thinking of moving out?"

"Once I get outta the cast I'm thinking of lookin' for apartments," she replied.

"Have you talked to your father about it?"

"Not really," she said guiltily. "He's pretty into spendin' time with my mother nowadays."

"How are you feeling about that?"

Kaylee blew air out of the side of her mouth, "You know I'm not too fond of it."

The next day, he saw her browsing the newspaper for apartments, highlighting the cheap ones. "You know," Simon began, "How would you feel about...getting an apartment with me?" Her eyes widened in interest.

"She doesn't bother me. That would be nice...would you get a job? Or would you still live in the dorms?"

"I think I've lived in the dorms for long enough," he explained, "And there's an apartment complex next to the university that a lot of students live at. I just don't wanna leave River alone."

"Bring her along!" his girlfriend exclaimed. "I can work at my daddy's shop, I'll make money. I promise I'll put in my share of work."

He kissed her forehead. "I have no doubts about that, _qin'ai,_" he said. "You are very consistent, and I have faith that you will do just as you say. I'll think it over, okay?"

"What'll your folks think? I know your daddy don't like me too much," Kaylee considered, pressing her palm to her cheek.

Simon couldn't argue with that. "Well, we _are _adults, you know. He doesn't have much say in what we do. If he's really mad about it, the worst he can do is cut off contact with me. Knowing how...elitist he is," she saw a scowl making its way onto his lips, "He probably will. But I'll have you, and River. Just us. I mean, it'll be hard sometimes, but I think we'd push through."

"You've put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?" she asked, amused.

"A bit," he admitted, his smile becoming sheepish. "I just think it would be nice."

"It would. Anythin' with you 'n River is nice. Well, most of the time," Kaylee chuckled, her mind flashing to all the petty arguments they had in the past. "I do really love you, Simon, an' I really wanna do this with you." He tipped her chin up with his index finger, kissing her, just gently.

"I want it, too," he admitted.

* * *

Simon's parents weren't home often, but luckily a few days after his conversation with Kaylee they came home for dinner with their children.

"Don't wanna see them," River murmured to her brother as their parents got dinner ready. "They think I'm not good enough."

"I think you're good enough."

She pursed her lips, looking skeptical. "Wish they did, too."

"I know." she buried her head in his chest.

"Wanna move in with you and Kaylee. Sounds nice. Nicer than this." he patted her back sympathetically.

"It'll be okay," he assured her. "Just be good, okay?"

His phone chimed and he quickly checked it before he sat down at the table.

* * *

August 29th-6:11 PM

to-simon :)

_folks jus gave me a lecture bout how i should think about movin out soon_

6:12

_Did you mention anything about what we talked about?_

6:13

_nah...feel like daddy wouldn't be too keen on it_

6:14

_I understand. I have to go now, talk to you later?_

6:15

_yep_

6:17

_I love you._

6:18

_i love you too :) :)_

* * *

"Simon, put the phone down," Reagan Tam scolded her son. "I expect better from you." Though his mother was more lenient than her father and understood her son better, she still chastised him as often as possible.

"I'm sorry," Simon mumbled.

"Kaylee?" River asked.

He shot her a look. "Why do you ask?"

"You've certainly been spending a lot of time with that girl lately," his father commented.

"I should," Simon said, in a brave moment, "She is my girlfriend."

Both his parents gave confused looks. "If you were around more you would know that," River mumbled.

"River!" Reagan exclaimed.

"That's not acceptable," Gabriel reprimanded.

"It's true," the young girl retorted. "You're never around. You never taught me anything. Remember that time when we went to church when I was twelve?"

"No?" Reagan replied. They used to go to church years ago, when their parents were more involved. They stopped going around the time Simon was nine, but one night when he was sixteen they came home and declared they were going. What occurred caused that trip to be their last to church.

"It was one of my bad spells," River said. "I thought something was completely different from what it actually was."

* * *

What had actually happened was she had been very disillusioned about who Simon was to her. She eventually learned otherwise, but she used to believe that they loved each other. She never had anyone outright say, "Your brother Simon" to her. Of course she didn't do anything forward like try to kiss him, but when she got to church she asked the pastor if he could marry them because they were in love. Simon, being a teenage boy, was so embarrassed, being taunted by kids from his school for his "crazy sister". River was so confused by the reaction that she started sobbing.

Simon remembered watching his sister cry that night, saying "I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy. Why can't we be married?"

"It's not something brothers and sisters do," he explained, as gently as he could.

"They did in the Bible," she cried. "You don't love me."

"I love you, little sister, of course I do. But I don't love you in the way husbands and wives love each other." she looked up at him.

"Oh," she had murmured, like she had understood it. "I...I just...sometimes...I forget. No one tells me. Everyone just looks at me funny."

"You're not crazy. You just forgot. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"You don't think I'm crazy?" the young girl asked.

"Never." he pulled her into a rare embrace.

* * *

That particular bad spell was a vivid memory in the siblings mind's, but neither of their parents remembered it, despite the fact they had both yelled at River in the car ride home that night.

"Nonetheless, River," Reagan began, "You cannot speak to us like that."

"Simon, out of all the girls you know, you chose to be with _Kaylee?_" Gabriel questioned.

"I don't mind that girl," his mother said. "She is a little...different, though."

"She's not different," River protested.

"River, this is not your place to talk," her father scolded again.

"Is any place?" she tested. He gave her another look, a look that said, 'You best be quiet now'.

"I didn't _choose_ Kaylee, per se," her brother started, "I don't control who I fall in love with, father."

"In love?" Reagan asked. "Moving a bit fast there."

"They are in love," River said, quietly. "You should see the way he looks at her. And he talks about her _all_ the time. It's kind of annoying." Simon blushed a little. "They are sweet, though."

Gabriel groaned and ran his hands down his face. "How long has this been going on?"

"Um...since the beginning of the summer, more or less." it was a bit of a stretch, but it did a some truth to it. "But I've always thought of her the way I think of her now."

Reagan considered this. "You do seem to really like her,"

"That doesn't _mean_ anything!" her husband exclaimed. "You're going to start school again and you'll meet another girl and feel the same way, and she'll be _better_ for you! Trust me."

"No," River disagreed.

"_Be quiet!"_ Gabriel shouted, shooting up from his chair and scaring his daughter. "You are a _small_, little girl who cannot comprehend anything like this! You are not smart!" Simon saw tears glistening in her eyes, and he looked to his mother urgently for help. She simply shook her head and River rose from her chair and ran to her room. "So childish," Gabriel mumbled, shaking his head. _  
_

"You realize I _am_ an adult, right?" Simon asked.

"All I'm saying is she's not right for you," the older man stood up and put his plate in the sink. "You'll understand what I mean soon."

"I'm going out for a bit," Simon said after a long, awkward pause. "I just need to get away." Neither of his parents protested.

He got ready as his father left for something work-related, and his mother sat down with a glass of wine and prime-time television. He knocked on his sister's door.

"River, let's go, okay?" he asked through the door.

"To Kaylee's?" her voice was muffled, and he could tell she had been crying.

"Yeah, sure," he replied. His sister emerged from her room, her eyes puffy and her cheeks red. "We just need to leave for a couple hours, yeah?"

She nodded. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Of course, _mei mei._"

* * *

Kaylee, now cast-free and whose parents had gone out with some friends, opened the door to find her boyfriend, with River clutching his arm. "We just needed to get away," he said sheepishly. "Family problems."

"Aw," Kaylee sighed, hugging River.

"They don't like you all that much," the younger girl said.

"River! You don't..._say_ that."

"No, it's fine. Don't bother me. Does it bother you?" Kaylee asked.

Simon considered this. "It bothers me that they don't like the girl that I love. It bothers me that they think that because we're young what we have is somehow not real because we're young." he said. "Th-they leave us alone for _years_ and then they come back for dinner one night and then they criticize my girlfriend and mistreat River and...I just don't know. I want them to understand that just because a girl excels in mechanics and not math, she's not the right girl for me."

River began searching Kaylee's fridge, looking for ice cream. Simon opened his mouth to scold her, but Kaylee shook her head. "I wish they understood, too," she said, inviting him to sit down next to her on the couch. He laid his head down in her lap. "You really think we could pull off movin' out?"

"I think so," he replied. "It'd take some work."

"Well, of course," Kaylee agreed, "An' I know you got school an' all."

He just stared ahead, sullenly for a while, thoughts filling his mind of what he wanted to do and what the reaction would be, and how much he wanted his parents to understand he was an adult, _they_ were adults. He wished this wasn't so complicated. She began running her fingers through his hair. "Loosen up a 'lil, baby," she cooed. "Don't think too hard. Jus' relax for now, okay?"

"That feels nice," Simon said quietly. She smiled. River sat down with a big bowl of ice cream in front of the TV, but when she found nothing was on she just sat and ate in silence, but a comfortable one.

"Going to sleep now," she mumbled, making her way to Kaylee's room.

Kaylee frowned. "Poor girl,"

"Wish mom and dad would just...actually take time to understand her. They act like she's some big mystery. She's so smart, but they just see her as slow and weird."

She leaned down and kissed his lips softly. "No more talkin' tonight, alright? You're stressin' yourself out. We can think 'bout all this later."

"Okay," he agreed, and when he and River came home the next morning there were no parents there to scold them, and they were glad.

**A/N: A little note about why I put that little flashback about River wanting to marry Simon. There's a deleted scene where she asks Shepherd Book to marry them, and I kind of wanted to incorporate that here. The scene in the show is in a more humorous light but it kind of revealed how disillusioned River can be sometimes. I don't ship Simon/River, though. Not my thing.**

**Blaaaah. Not too fond on this chapter but I tried. Let me know your thoughts!**

**-Lulamae**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Firefly doesn't belong to me.**

August 31st-10:23 AM

To-zoe!

_hi zoe. i have a question if you don't mind?_

10:24

_Shoot! :)_

10:27

_well...me and simon are thinkin of movin in with each other but his parents dont like me and i think they might cut him off...i really dont want that to happen and...well i just really dont know what to do_

10:30

_Aw, well, I understand. Wash was living alone when I moved in with him and his dad couldn't stand me because I am black. They didn't do anything too severe but we got married pretty soon after we moved in together...so maybe you could wait a while until Simon moves in and then you move in with him?_

10:31

_oh duh! i guess i could do that! and i'm real sorry that happened to you :/ does wash's dad not like you still?_

10:32

_Unfortuantely, yes. He doesn't talk to me when I go to see that family._

10:34

_that's awful! you're a person, not just your skin color!_

10:35

_I know, but lots of people only see one thing sometimes._

10:37

_:( well thank you for the advice...i'll see how this all works out_

10:38

_Let me know! Hope it all goes well! We love you two :)_

10:39

_aww, and we love you :)_

* * *

September 1st-2:26 PM

To-Kaylee Frye

_Kaylee! I found a two-bedroom apartment in a complex that's about a five minute drive away from the school! It's cheap too! It's like God smiled down on us or something! :) :)_

2:27

_hee hee! that's great! but i have an idea_

2:28

_Tell me!_

2:30

_well i still haven't talked to my daddy bout moving out, why don't you move in first and i'll move in a little later? i'll help you buy it though! been saving my money :)_

2:32

_Oh, that's a good idea. I talked to my mother about moving out yesterday (didn't mention you) and she said it would be fine. And my dad actually ASKED me to bring River along...I don't know how I feel about that, but I guess I would've brought her with me anyway._

2:34

_i think this is gonna work out. let me know when you move in, okay?_

2:35

_Alright! Have a good day, bao bei._

2:36

_you too :) i love you!_

* * *

Simon, who was working on getting ready for school, which started the next day, as well as packing for his new apartment, sat down and took a deep breath. He had gotten his textbooks messed up with his clothes more than once, and he considered himself a good organizer. River was done with packing within a few hours, and she was actually _excited _to get away.

"River, don't you like mom and dad?" Simon had asked as she piled clothes into a bag.

"I love them but I don't like them," she explained, conversationally as if it wasn't anything strange. "They love me but don't like me."

He didn't know how to argue with that. "Do you like me, Simon?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied instantly.

"Not just 'cause...I'm your sister? Not just 'cause I'm different?" She looked up at him with concern, setting down her clothes for a second to hear his response.

"I like you because you are you, even if you're my sister or even if you are different. I'll always like you." he said. She looked down, a little smile curling the corners of her mouth. "Are you happy, River?"

"Are you happy, Simon?"

He pursed his lips. "Tell me first,"

"I am happy now."

"I think I am, too."

* * *

Once their first week of school was over, Simon and River were nearly done moving into their little apartment. The two bedrooms were small, but it had a great size kitchen and a nice living room with a pull out couch. It had a nice view and was right by Simon's school, as well as a supermarket. Kaylee came to visit Sunday, impressed with what they had done with the place.

"I kind of felt like we ran away," River mused. Kaylee giggled. "I told people, at school. They think me and Simon are...too close."

Simon shifted his weight and heaved a sigh. "Don't listen to them, River. Our hearts and intentions are clean. We were practically _neglected_ as children. This is going to be a lot better for us, _mei mei._"

River nodded, smiling, if a bit uncertainly. "When are you coming to live with us, Kaylee?"

She chuckled. "Soon, alright? I been talkin' to daddy 'bout it, and...he is not overly fond of the idea."

"Well, make him fond of it," River stated, matter-of-factly. Simon laughed and shook his head.

"I'll try, sweetie," Kaylee said. "How's school?"

"It's alright," Simon sighed, motioning for her to join him on the couch. She promptly sat on his lap, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "I'm...ready to be done already."

"Me, too, but after this I still have one more year," River complained. She always hated that she was held back for a few years, that she had to be in a "special needs" program when she could do college level math, but only tenth grade English. She excelled in music, but failed in history. She was a tangled yarn of contradictions and one extreme to the other. This was life for her, and she was used to it, but at the same time, she couldn't stand it.

"You're doing great," Simon assured her. "You're a genius, River."

"No, Simon, you are," she looked down at her foot tracing things in the carpet. "I could never do what you do."

Kaylee dimpled. "Aww. Y'all are too sweet. Wish I had sisters 'n brothers."

"I'll be your sister," River grinned. Simon flushed, and his girlfriend giggled again, kissing his neck.

"I'm okay with that," she said. "Are you okay with that, Simon?"

He chewed his lip, the red still lingering on his cheeks. "I'm okay with that," he said, chuckling a little as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Ew," River squealed jokingly, scrunching up her nose, but they just laughed, and she did too. She decided to leave them for awhile to themselves.

They were alone then, and Kaylee was a bit surprised at how forward he was being. He was kissing her all over, her cheeks and her forehead and her eyelids and her lips and her jawline and her ears, whispering things against her skin. This went on for awhile, but suddenly he pulled away. "I'm sorry am I-"

"No, Simon," Kaylee cut him off immediately. "I like it, I'm just a little surprised. You're not usually like this...maybe I should go 'way more often," she teased, brushing her lips against his forehead.

"No, no." he disagreed, laying her down on the couch and kissing her lips for a little longer until wrapping his arms around her waist and snuggling her. "Talk to me," he murmured.

"Hmm...tell me a secret," she suggested. "Tell me about your first love."

"Okay," Simon began, a bit hesitantly. "Her name was Naomi. She was really pretty, and we met in high school,"

"Good start," Kaylee urged. "Go on."

"We were sixteen, and we were both in the same science class. I loved science. She loved science. We bonded over it, and we started out friends, and then it turned into a relationship. It wasn't bad. Well, it was actually very nice. I thought I was really, really in love with her," he chuckled, embarrassed, "But I wasn't, not really. It was an infatuation. We were together for quite awhile, but her dad literally despised me. He thought I was a snob. Coincidentally, they moved away after that year, and I was heartbroken. I was _crushed._ I cried a lot. But I got over it. Some things are just high school things, meant only for that time."

She made a sad little face. "Aw. Sweet though."

"I guess," he rolled his eyes. "Now you tell me...tell me a rumor someone started about you. Have you ever had a rumor started about you?"

She pursed her lips, considering that question. "Hm, okay," she began. "This story is kinda...heavy. When I was a senior, I was sorta with a guy. Not really _with_, more like just sexin', but that didn't bother me, 'cause I was a lot less...careful than I am now. We slept around for awhile, then the big idiot decided to go 'round an' tell everyone I was pregnant," Simon's eyes widened in shock.

"What? You weren't, were you?"

"No! I most certainly wasn't! But he decided to tell everyone otherwise," she replied. "Anyways, that rumor went 'round the entire school an' even the teachers believed it. They called my daddy about it an' _he _believed it, too. He eventually learned that it wasn't but...I got in lots of trouble. I stopped foolin' 'round so much an' tried to focus on school for the rest of the year."

_My story doesn't even compare to that one_, Simon thought."I'm so sorry that happened to you," he said. "I'm glad you're more careful. I remember when I first met you, I was a little taken aback about some of the things you said."

"I say things like that 'cause I know sex ain't anything to be 'shamed of," she explained. "It's natural. But bein' careful is good."

"Definitely," he agreed. "I'm sorry I made you tell that story."

She shook her head. "Nah, it's behind me now. I was pretty sad when it happened, though. I had a hard time bein' cheerful, but that's when I found out that...jus' _smilin'_ can make people feel better. It kinda...lifts all that hurt off ya. I was hurt a lot, and that took it all away. An' of course, I met you along the way, an' you know the story from there."

He smiled, stopping a moment to kiss her lips. "Tell me a happy story now. Tell _me_ about your first love."

"Oh, God, no...you'll laugh."  
"Why would I laugh?"

"Ya know them,"

He was a bit surprised by that. "Mal?" That made her throw her head back and laugh.

"No, no, never!" she exclaimed. "He's like a big brother!"

"Jayne?" he couldn't help the scowl appearing on his face as he imagined his Kaylee thinking of that man-ape like that.

"Nah! He's another brother. A big, ornery brother."

"Wash?"

She shook her head. "Are you sure I know them?"

"Yeah," she sighed, decided to spit it out. "It's...it _was_ 'Nara."

He tried to form a response to that, but could only move his mouth. "Should I explain?" He nodded. "Alright. When I was...sixteen, I guess, I jus'...fell in love with her, I guess. I like girls. I like boys, too. Don't matter to me whether they're boy or girl, 'cause I see their personality, not their gender. At that time, I would look at 'Nara an' just go...'wow'! I think everyone who sees her does that. She's beautiful. On the outside _and_ the inside. I finally told her 'ventually, an' she took it very well. She's a bit older than me, so she was very relaxed 'bout it all. She told me I wasn't what she needed right then, an' she probably wasn't that person for me either. An' she never told anyone or freaked out 'bout it. She was very sweet about it all, an' she treated me exactly the same. She kissed me, too. I 'member it so well. She jus' said, "You'll find someone as lovely as you someday, Kaylee," and then she jus' stood up and kissed me...all soft-like, an' held me close. Had to hold in my tears. The crush went away after awhile, but it sure was hard for those few months. She's still my best friend."

Simon chewed the inside of his cheek as he thought about all this. "I...that _is _quite the story," he said. "But it's good to know. I'm glad I know it."

"The way I feel about you...I've never felt it 'bout anyone else, Simon. You're one of my best friends, 'cause I can tell you all of this. You listen, you accept it. If I told other boys, they would jus'...look at me funny. Sometimes you don't understand an' sometimes I say the wrong thing—hell, God knows you say the wrong thing sometimes, too," she batted his arm playfully, "But I'm glad you accept me. I am glad I can tell you this."

"_Wo qin'ai de nuhai_, my darling girl—why wouldn't anyone accept you? You are a ray of sunshine in someone's cloudy life. Your smile is contagious. You are beautiful." He thought over the words he had just said, and he knew he meant them, and he knew he had never felt the same way about anyone else. He saw the gleam in her eyes, the faint smile on her lips, and was kind of amazed that she was with him, that she loved him too. Something was fluttering in his heart like a firefly with a broken wing. "I love you, Kaylee. Wish I could put all the emotion I feel about you into words, but you know me, that's the best I can do. And I know I tell you I love you often, because I want you to know somehow, how amazed I am by everything about you."

A tear slipped down Kaylee's cheek. "I adore you," she whispered. "I absolutely adore you." she buried her face in her hands and sniffled. "God, this is cheesy, ain't it? Like a scene in a movie, y'know?"

"I don't know. I like it," he kissed her neck gently. "It would be a nice scene."

She sighed happily. "Do you think we'll always love each other?"

"I want to think that, but life isn't always that way, so I have to say I don't know."

"Jus' gotta have faith, I guess."

"I have faith in us." Simon said honestly. "I didn't used to, because I would mess up the way I did—the way I _do_. But I have faith in us now."

"Me, too," she agreed, and with that, she leaned in and kissed him.

**A/N: SO MUCH FLUFF. I wanted to write a good scene of Simon and Kaylee getting to know each other a little better and kind of revealing themselves more and instead y'all get this fluff monster. I try. Next chapter will be better (funny, I keep saying that).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Lulamae**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Firefly doesn't belong to me and I like reviews. Y'all know this now, right?**

"Daddy," Kaylee began. She was sitting across from him at the dinner table, her mother gone. She had rehearsed this conversation in her head, over and over, pacing in her bedroom. It had luckily been a slow work day, so she had lots of time to prepare what to say. "Simon got his own apartment. It's about ten minutes from here, two bedrooms...I've been over there already! It's great."

"And?"

"And...he asked if I wanted to move in, and I think...I think I'm gonna." the conversation she had planned had gone on for much longer, and she was a lot more eloquent, but she pressed on. "I'm an adult now, daddy. Simon is...I love him, very, very much, and he loves me, too. I know you don't really approve of all this, an' if you lemme, I'll still work in your shop. I still love you, Daddy, but I'm growin' up." She sat back and studied his face. His lips were tight, but his eyes were soft.

"I can see that you love him," he said quietly. "It's just...you're my only child, Kayls."

She sighed. "I know it's hard. It's hard for me, too,"

"But I think I understand," he continued. "Jus' 'cause I'm a little suspicious don't mean I gotta keep ya here. I'm just an old man who can't let his little girl go."

Kaylee chortled. "Go ahead and do it, Kaylee," her father said. "An' of course you can still work for me, if that's what you really want."

"I do really want it," she confirmed. "Thank you, daddy." he smiled sadly, but nodded, then stood up and left.

* * *

September 9th-8:20 PM

To-simon :)

_could i move in next weekend?_

8:21

_You convinced your father?!_

8:22

_yes! :)_

8:23

_That's great! Next weekend works! :D So your dad is completely okay with all this?_

8:26

_well, it took a sit-down talk with him but he was very nice about it, i just think he's sad cause i'm his only child...said i can still work in his shop, though, so i'll get to see him a lot :) i am happy about it but i feel bad bout leaving him. _

8:27

_It'll all be okay. It's hard for parents to let their children go...if they are close with them. I just told River and she is ecstatic. _

8:28

_tee hee, tell her i am too! i will see you next weekend! i love you very much!_

* * *

Kaylee's mother pressed something into her palm the Friday night she was beginning to pack. "It's for the SUV," her mother explained. "You need a car." Her daughter was taken aback.

"Oh no, I-I can't take this..."

"No, no, Kaywinnet. You need to take it. No arguments." her mother kissed her forehead and walked away, leaving her daughter to pack alone. She stared down at the cold metal in her hand. The SUV was big and green and frankly a little ugly, but it worked well.

* * *

Her mother hadn't been too excited about Kaylee moving in with Simon. She interrogated her with dozens of questions. "Will you be sleeping in the same bed?"

"I don't know!"

"I would advise against it. Does he have a job?"

"He's in school."

"Many college kids have part-time jobs."

"I don't think he does."

Her mother sighed. "I don't know, I don't know. What _do_ you know?"

"I know that I love him, he loves me, an' we wanna be together, all of us, me an' him an' his sister. I told Daddy this already."

"She did," Tom confirmed.

"Tom, don't get into this."

"We've already decided she can do this."

"I'm just _worried!" _Kaylee understood her mother's suspicion, to an extent, but for someone who hadn't really spoken to her for several years, she felt as though her mother barely had any right to be worried. "This boy is so...strange and he's so...jumpy!"_  
_

"He just gets nervous sometimes, ma," Kaylee groaned.

"What if he's hiding something?"

"What could he even _be _hidin'?"

"Well," her mother began. "He does seem _very_ close with that sister of his."

That accusation, one that had been rehashed over and over, that there was something incestuous going on between the Tam siblings, was something Kaylee was tired of hearing. She knew Simon was, too, and River got endless taunting about it at school. It was clear the two siblings loved each other, but if you took two looks at them you could see that there wasn't anything like that going on. "Ma. They were neglected by their parents an' all they've had is each other their whole life. They ain't doin' the do behind my back." she rolled her eyes. Her mother, tired of arguing, heaved a melodramatic sigh and exited her room.

* * *

She continued packing, now with car keys in her pocket, thinking back on the last few days. She did excited, but she was also nervous. She worried something that sounded so good could end horribly. They'd get in too many fights. They wouldn't be able to pay the bills. He'd find another girl at college, a prettier, more proper girl. All the possibilities lingered in her mind and left a unpleasant tingling in her stomach.

_It'll all be okay, you're just letting your imagination go too far,_ she told herself. _Simon loves you. _However, her self-assurance wasn't very helpful.

* * *

That same Friday night, Simon was studying while eating dinner, River curled up on the floor with a blanket, some hot chocolate, and her math homework. The only sound were the flip of pages and River's slurping, both of which were calming to them. They quite liked this little life they had, especially in the evening, when they could just be sister and brother, and not care about what anyone said at school or worry about their parents.

The study session was suddenly interrupted by a knock. "Kaylee?" River asked, darting her head up.

"I don't think so," Simon made his way to the door to find Inara standing there with a small gift bag in her hands, smiling in that serene, beautiful way she did.

"Inara!" River exclaimed, abandoning her homework and embracing the older girl. She reciprocated eagerly.

"What a nice place!" Inara declared once River finally let go. Simon offered her some hot chocolate and she accepted, sitting down at the table with the siblings. "This really is very nice," she repeated. "You made it all look very clean. And this is a well sized kitchen, too."

Simon nodded as he took a sip of the hot liquid. "Yeah, it's been great so far."

"You like living with your sister?"

"I do," he replied. "Kaylee's moving in tomorrow." that little fact made him a little giddy inside. His love, his real true love, was going to live with him and he was going to come home to her every night, just like he had dreamed. Inara saw the smile on his face and a knowing smirk made its way onto hers.

"You seem happy about that," she said.

"I-I am," he admitted, his cheeks pink. "What's in the bag, if I may ask?"

"Just a little housewarming gift." she pushed it towards him. In it was a porcelain teapot and a little cactus plant-River adored cactus plants. Inara had a few in her home, and every time River visited, she liked to look at them. Simon never knew why, but his _mei mei_ adored nature and plants and flowers of all kinds. It was one of those quirks about her, a lovely quirk nonetheless, that everyone had grown to love.

"Cactus!" River, ever the enthusiastic one tonight, grabbed the little plant and held it in her palm, grinning. "Beautiful. Thank you, Inara."

"Of course, sweetheart." she smiled. "What do you think about Kaylee coming?"

"I am happy. I am so _very_ happy. My best friend and my brother-finally together, he is not such a boob anymore. And now I am free from parents who love me but do not like me, people who I love but do not like. I am with my best friends in the universe, and now the only think that could make this better is no school. But we must be realistic." Simon saw the gleam in River's eyes, the true happiness that was shining through. He hadn't seen her like that in a long time.

Inara chuckled. "Yes, that does seem very nice."

"Do you like living alone?" River asked.

"Oh, I do," she replied after some thought.

"You are not lonely?"

"I like being alone, most of the time. If I get lonely, I can always text or call someone. I've been going on a few dates lately, so I've had plenty of company."

Inara had quite a lot of dating history, so even Simon was a little curious. She saw this and her smile became a little mischievous. "Who with?" River asked.

"No one important," she replied.

"You can't say that!" Simon exclaimed. He knew it was a bit shallow to care about the whole who's-dating-who scene, but knowing Inara, he was incredibly curious, especially after what Kaylee told him. "Do we know them?"

"Mal?" his sister inquired. Inara's cheeks reddened. "Knew it!"

"Mal!" Simon said in disbelief.

Inara shook her head, a little embarrassed. "Oh, it's not important."

River rose from her chair. "I think it is important. It is sweet." she smiled. "Going to bed now." she said to her brother.

"Finish your homework," he yelled after her. "I never saw you with Mal that way." he said to Inara once his sister was gone.

She heaved a sigh. "I never did, either, but sometimes our hearts pull us in directions we don't expect to go. I've been thinking on that these past few days."

"You are so peaceful and serene, Inara. You're not anxious. Wish I was like that," Simon mused.

"Takes awhile. Takes experience."

"But you're still young,"

"I suppose I just adapted that behavior a little quicker. Some do, some don't."

"Kaylee told me," he suddenly blurted out. "About her feelings for you...in high school."

She cocked her head slightly in confusion for a moment, then remembered. "Oh," she began. "Don't really know what to say in regards to that. I don't feel as if I should apologize."

"No, no, I'm not saying that. I just thought I should let you know. It was nice to know, let me know Kaylee better. You were pretty much her first love, I think."

Inara smiled sadly. "We weren't what each other needed. It hurt, to tell her that. But I can see how you two feel about each other. It's an incredibly strong bond, what you two have."

"She's kind of-well, she is-everything to me." he admitted.

"I can see that. The way she talks about you, just...and I see it in you, too! So in love." she chuckled, shaking her head. "It's lovely. You're excited to be with her."

"Either you're observant, or I'm obvious," Simon laughed. "I have to ask you this, though. Did you love Kaylee, too?"

She swallowed, hesitated before saying, "Yes. Very, very much."

"I'm sorry, you don't need to go into-"

"No, let me explain," she interrupted. "I knew that if me and Kaylee were to be together, especially during that time, it wouldn't have ended well. When she told me, she told me as if she was asking for forgiveness, and I almost cried for her, because I wanted to tell her I loved her, too, and that we could be together. All I could do was hold her and I had such an aching in my stomach for us." She squeezed her lips together, paused for a moment until she began with an apology. "I'm sorry, I was rambling. It was so long ago, but it doesn't feel that way. I don't feel that love I did back then, but I still do love Kaylee very much. Not in the same way you do."

"I understand. I'm glad you two are still friends," he said. She looked up and smiled at him, and he noticed there were tears in her eyes. Rising from her chair, she thanked him for the hot chocolate, and he thanked her for the cactus and the teapot. She also thanked him for listening to her.

"It was nice to talk to you. Come back soon, okay? Kaylee would love it." he gave her a hug, and when she left he felt like he knew her better. She was so graceful, someone he had seen as sort of untouchable, dainty and porcelain, but he now knew she was incredible wise and far from breakable. He knew she had some cracks, which was evident by the conversation they had, but she used those experiences to develop. She was radiant, strong.

He saw why Kaylee loved her. Now and then. He loved her, too. Not in the way he loved his Kaylee, but he suddenly felt so much admiration for her.

**A/N: I love Inara a lot. She is such a wonderful character. I also really like writing her, hopefully she was in-character here. Thank you for reading!**

**-Lulamae :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This story is gonna start featuring more of the whole crew, especially Inara. You will see reasons for this eventually.**

**Firefly doesn't belong to me!**

Kaylee spent the entire weekend getting situated, moving in to the Tam's. It had been harder work than expected, but being with them was a wonderful reward. Her and Simon slept in a little mattress on the floor of his bedroom (he was still working on getting a bedpost), which was wonderful because the mattress was comfy and it gave him every opportunity to continue snuggling her to death. River, in the free time Kaylee had, braided her hair and murmured things to her about school, how she was already sick of it, how happy she was to have her best friend here.

Sunday night, once everything had finally been moved, Kaylee crawled into bed a little early, tired. She was just about to drift off when her phone buzzed with a text.

* * *

September 11th-7:55 PM

GROUP MESSAGE

From-Inara Serra

To-Kaylee Frye, Simon Tam, River Tam, Mal Reynolds, Zoe Washburne, Wash, Jayne Cobb

_Hi all. This is kind of an odd time to tell you all this, but I have been hiding it for quite awhile now and it's time to come clean. In May, I was diagnosed with a terminal blood disease. The doctors told me I had about seven months to live, which means roughly until January. Nothing is necessarily definite, of course, but it is clear I am going to go eventually. I didn't want to tell anyone at first, I was actually scared at first, but I just need to tell you all, because it's basically now or never. What I ask is that you don't act any different towards me. I am still the same Inara. It is so hard to tell you all this, but I tell you with good intentions. I love you guys, very much. Have a good night._

7:57

From-Zoe Washburne

_Oh no :((((( I am so, so sorry Inara. We'll be there for you like always. Love you._

7:59

From-Wash

_What my wife said. Love ya. *hugs*_

8:00

From-Kaylee Frye

_ive been sittin here just lookin at the messages comin in. cant believe this nara. love you so so so so sooo much. visit me soon?_

8:02

From-Simon Tam

_Wow, Inara. Be safe. I would say stay strong, but knowing you, I don't need to, because you always are._

8:03

From-River Tam

_i love you very much i wish sickness didnt exist. just focus on happiness we will always love you_

8:05

From-Jayne Cobb

_why did ya wait so long to tell us?_

8:06

From-Mal Reynolds

_that's what im wondering_

8:09

From-Inara Serra

_I was just scared. :/ It was hard to talk about it, I could barely tell my parents. I'm sorry._

8:10

From-Mal Reynolds

_but you found out in MAY! it took you THAT long?_

8:12

From-Inara Serra

_I really don't know what else to say besides I'm sorry._

8:13

From-Simon Tam

_Don't apologize. We understand. Some of us do, at least._

8:15

From-Mal Reynolds

_way to be subtle_

8:17

From-Zoe Washburne

_Do. Not. Start._

8:18

From-Kaylee Frye

_yeah simon, just let it go. we really do not need to fight here._

8:21

From-Wash

_I agree with Kaylee here. This is not a time to fight. I'm signing off for the night. Love you Inara. And everyone else. Don't let the space bugs bite._

* * *

Simon soon joined his girlfriend in bed. "Can you believe that thing 'bout 'Nara?" Kaylee asked. She had a lump in her throat and a burning in her eyes. He could tell she was about to cry and began stroking her hair. "I-I don't understand why...I jus' wish she didn't have to..." the tears fell from her eyes and she began to shake as she held in sobs.

"It's okay," he whispered. "Just cry, _wo de ai." _she did, and he felt himself beginning to cry too, for Inara. For how strong she was on the outside, so calm. But he saw, just in the text message that she had sent, that she was scared. For his Kaylee, who was now scared for her best friend. Her cheeks were wet as she began to fall asleep, and he brushed the stray tears away, pulling her closer and whispering things into her hair, reassurances that felt a bit like lies, but that's what people did. Lied. Sometimes lies, little, nice lies, were reassurances that everyone needed.

* * *

Once everyone knew this information, they continued on with their lives, but nothing was quite the same. Mal came home and cried for the only woman he had ever loved, Zoe and Wash murmured about how awful the situation was while they tried to get to sleep. River wrote poems about Inara in creative writing class, not saying her name but if one knew the situation, it was rather obvious. As for Kaylee, she did her best to stay chipper, but in the moments where no one was watching, she was very sad. Even Jayne thought of her during the quiet moments, when no one was in the gun shop he worked in, shaking his head sadly.

After Thanksgiving, the crew had a little get together of their own. It was at Inara's house, and everyone brought something to eat. Inara's place was lovely. Her family was very obviously rich, but she never talked about it, since she knew it was so glaringly obvious. It was a very elegant, all purple and red and white, smelling of lavender. She wasn't a snob. She was sophisticated and serene, and that could simply be seen through how she decorated her home.

No fights broke out at the dinner, and everyone was relaxed and happy. Mal held her hand on the table for all to see. Kaylee flashed her friend a grin and Inara blushed a bit.

"We should do this for Christmas," Wash declared as they sat in the living room talking and laughing after dinner.

Inara wasn't sure if she was going to make it to Christmas, but she agreed. She sat back and looked at her friends in front of her, at Simon and Kaylee giggling about something, so close. At Zoe and Wash, and at Mal, who was playing with her hair. It was quiet and loud, big and small. This moment was one of those that isn't really remarkable from an outsider's perspective, but to Inara, who was sitting in the middle of it all, it was beautiful. She saw everyone smiling and laughing, and she found herself smiling, too.

* * *

December dawned on them all quickly, the inevitable due soon, and that began to dawn on Inara every morning as she woke up. In the beginning of the month, she made a date with Kaylee to go to the park. It was one of those winter days with no snow, just cold wind. The park was abandoned except for a few old couples. Even the river, usually inhabited by ducks, was empty. The two friends sat on a bench and watched the ripples for awhile, studying the gray sky.

"How are you feelin'?" Kaylee asked.

"Weak," Inara answered honestly. "Not so much today. It really does change from day to day. Some days I wake up with a screaming fever, and some days I feel just fine, but every day I am weak. I just want to sleep most of the time, but I've spent lots of time in bed, reading. Not so bad."

Her friend's face fell. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be sorry," she pulled her coat closer. "That's what everyone's saying, 'I'm sorry'. I know it's the nice thing to do, and I do appreciate it, I guess, but it's not like 'sorry' makes it go away."

"Yeah," Kaylee agreed. "Did you tell other people? Besides us and your parents?"

"A few closer friends from school know, and the teachers know because my parents told them. They're all being very sensitive about it, especially now." She rose from her seat, and her and Kaylee continued down the path. "I don't want to seem like I want special treatment, because I don't."

"Tell me what you do want, 'Nara."

"I want peace. I want to not feel so frail. I know peace is coming soon, very soon, but..."

"Don't call it peace," Kaylee protested.

Inara stopped walking and looked at her friend in the eyes. "I would rather have that sort of peace than wake up with head-splitting fevers every few mornings. I love you all so much, especially you, Kaylee, but somethings are meant to be, and this is one of those things. Nothing I can control, and because I have to accept it...I might as well accept it willingly. But don't think for a moment that means I am not scared."

They began walking again, now in silence. "Do you want to go?" Kaylee asked somberly.

"No," Inara replied. "But I have to."

**A/N: Sorry about the low, rushed quality of this chapter, I wrote this all over the course of four very sleep deprived hours. Please review!**

**-Lulamae**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Firefly doesn't belong to me.**

School was out for winter break, and River was sitting in her room wrapping Christmas gifts. The holiday was about two weeks away, and it was a personal favorite of hers, but this year, she was sad. She reluctantly wrapped Inara's gifts, wondering if she would be there to accept them. But she wrapped them anyway and put an extra bow on them, just for her.

* * *

December 10—2:14 PM

To—inara

From—Mal Reynolds

_ how are you feeling today?_

2:15

_Pretty dick, actually_.

_SICK_

_ I mean sick._

_ Sick sick sick. Auto-correct. :(_

2:17

_hahahahahahahaha_

2:18

_I'm so sorry. I did not mean to do that!_

2:19

_no it was funny, im sorry your not feelin well_

2:21

_One of those days. You should come over if you can..._

2:22

_im actually on my way_

2:23

_ You read my mind :)_

* * *

Inara used what little energy she had to pull herself out of bed, put on her silk dressing gown, and make some tea. She put her hair up and lounged on the couch, exhausted. She felt another fever coming on.

Since she had made the announcement of her condition, she came to visit her friends more often, and they came to see her as well. Simon had tea with her and they talked about school and love, River sprawled out on the floor with her and drew. Kaylee and her took walks, went shopping when Inara had the energy. One day Jayne even came around and watched TV with her, and before he left, he grabbed her and gave her a long hug. And of course there was Mal, who was always around, making sure she was okay, kissing her neck and playing with her hair and just spending time with her.

The teakettle began screaming just as the doorbell rang. She yelled a 'come in', and dashed to her teakettle. She brought it over and set it down on the coffee table with some cups. "Hi," she chuckled sheepishly.

He drew her into a kiss, then a long embrace. "You look nice today," he said, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"I've been lounging around all day," she admitted, pouring him some tea.

"Not feelin' well?"

She yawned. "No. It's actually really bad. But I'm holding on."

"What're you holdin' on for?"

"That's a good question," she replied calmly, but the answer to that was very foggy in her mind. She sipped her tea, then said, "I am holding on until I know it is time to let go, and that day is coming soon. For now, I will hold on because there are people who want me to...and I love those people. I've talked, thought about this so much," the cup began shaking in her hand, "When it's time, Mal, I know that...I'll know."

"Are you holdin' on for me? Am I a part of that?"

"Yes. Yes, Mal. I love you, of course I'm holding on for you." she reached out and touched his face gently. "I-I keep having to explain to people, explain that I am scared. They think I'm so calm. I'm calm on the outside because it helps me contain myself."

"Wish that—that it all could be different." he rasped. "We could change things. Wish it didn't take me so long...so long to tell you that I love ya and-" he stopped, refusing to make eye contact.

"But I know. I'll die knowing." she kissed his forehead.

"Can we jus'...forget for a second. Can I jus' have you now, be here with ya today?" he asked, and she buried herself in his chest.

"We can't forget forever," she mumbled.

"But we can now." he replied.

* * *

The day before Christmas Eve (or, as Kaylee liked to call it, Christmas Eve Eve) River and Kaylee were munching on popcorn and looking at the one photo album River had insisted on bringing to their new house. River and Simon's mother once scrapbooked as a hobby, but as they grew up she found less time for it. Eventually, River had seized this photo album, and a camera, and added other photos herself. Some that she took (she went through a photography phase), some that her mother took.

The first pictures in the book were baby Simon, which Kaylee got a kick out of. Simon, who was studying, heard Kaylee's giggles and came to see what was so funny. Once he saw, he groaned a little. "What a cutie!" his girlfriend exclaimed. He couldn't help but laugh, sitting down next to them as they paged through photos of him as an infant. Soon, baby River appeared, and there were many pictures of Simon holding her. There was such a gleam in his eyes, a look of amazement, the one you see in young children gazing upon babies.

"How sweet," Kaylee sighed.

There was a significant lack of pictures of toddler River and preteen Simon. "That's when mother and father started not being there," she explained. There were a few shaky pictures of River toddling around that Simon had taken. The pictures became more frequent as Simon grew into a teenager and River became a preteen. There was a beautiful picture of him giving her a piggy back ride, both of them grinning ear to ear. "Mother took that one," River said. "That was a happy day. We ate strawberry ice cream and made dandelion wishes."

"Yeah, that was great," Simon was smiling fondly. The rest of them were taken by River. The sky, trees, flowers. Kaylee made an appearance in the more recent ones. One of them that Simon thought was the most beautiful was her sitting in the grass in her army green coveralls she wore in her dad's shop. She was covered in engine grease, smiling. "Can you take that one out?" he asked. "I want to frame it."

"Aw, Simon," Kaylee began.

"No, this is beautiful."

The last picture in the book was of Kaylee and River at the waterpark. They were in sunglasses and swimsuits, laughing. "I didn't know you kept this, _mei mei_," Simon said as they closed the book.

"Like to remember things," she said. "Can we open presents?"

Kaylee laughed. "Sweetie, it's only the 23rd."

"So?"

"So no, River," Simon said.

"That's no fun," she pouted, over-exaggeratedly for a moment, then got a juicebox and walked off, still sulking.

Her brother chuckled and shook his head. "Funny that she kept this," he murmured to himself, taking the picture of Kaylee out.

"You're not really gonna frame that, are ya?" she asked.

"Do you not want me to?"

"I'm covered in grease!"

"I thought you liked being covered in grease."

"I do, I jus' don't think I look all that great when I am."

He smiled. "But you do. You are beautiful when you are covered in engine grease. And look at your smile! You have a smile that could make flowers grow, _bao bei. _You know, every morning, ever since I was about twelve and I began to realize how River...was, I told myself every morning that everything was going to be okay. I still do that every morning when I wake up, especially with recent events, Inara and all that. And now every morning when I tell myself that, I add 'and Kaylee is here, too, and she loves you, and you love her, no matter what.' You get me through the day sometimes, just the knowledge you're there."

She blushed. "That's just 'bout the sweetest thing anybody's said to me." she kissed his lips softly. "Try not to worry 'bout too much nowadays, 'kay? I know it's hard, hard for me too. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too," he said gently, kissing her cheek.

* * *

Christmas Eve was quite the affair. Reagan and Gabriel showed up unannounced, with gifts and food. It was the first time they had been to their son's new place, and they did not know Kaylee was also living with them. The couple was watching a cheesy Christmas special on television when the doorbell rang, and Kaylee made a noise of disapproval. He unwillingly opened the door to find his parents.

"Ah," he began. "Mom. Dad. W-welcome." he ushered them into the living room. River hesitantly greeted them. Kaylee peeked her eyes out over the couch, and Simon desperately wanted to tell her how adorable she was, all askew hair and sleepy eyes. She smoothed down her hair and greeted her boyfriend's parents, trying hard not to yawn.

"Kaylee, I didn't know you were here, too," Gabriel said.

She rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"We brought casserole," Reagan said. "Would you like to have some?"

"Um, yes, I suppose," Simon said. "You kind of surprised us."

"Really surprised us," River added. "Could've called."

"River," Gabriel warned. 'Set the table, please?' Simon mouthed and she did, preparing things for her parents. Simon pulled Kaylee close and kiss her nose.

"What was that for?" she whispered.

"You just look too damn cute today," he admitted, and they chuckled softly. They soon realized his parents were watching them disapprovingly, and they broke away awkwardly. He cleared his throat and sat down at the table. "How are you doing, mom and dad?"  
"How long has Kaylee been here?" his father asked immediately.

"September...?" he replied.

"Why did she move in?" his mother asked.

Simon groaned. "Can we not...do this, right now? Kaylee moved in because she wanted to, because I wanted her to. Because I love her very much, and we want to be together, and there's really no other reason. We all get along just fine. I am exhausted of speaking about this. Let's all move on." he ended his little speech with a long exhale.

"Thank you!" Kaylee exclaimed. "I am jus' as tired as Simon when it comes to this! We are adults an' no offence, but I am really tired of adults pushin' their way into this situation that isn't even important, really."

River, who had been silent, added, "I agree. Simon and Kaylee are very in love and we are all perfectly fine."

Gabriel and Reagan looked at each other in surprise, still looking somewhat skeptical. "Mom, Dad," Simon said. "Please. Can we just be done with this?"

"I guess it is your choice," Gabriel said. _You're just now realizing this_?! Simon thought.

"Thank you," he said, and the rest of his parent's visit went well. Kaylee was all smiles, very friendly to her boyfriend's parents. Reagan was surprised at how nice the place was, how clean and organized they kept it. "You know we _can_ survive on our own." Simon said.

"You're still a little boy in my mind," she sighed, and he rolled his eyes. Kaylee chortled and rubbed his arm as if to tell him 'she means well'. They left on a nice note, saying they were happy to see them doing well, and leaving a few presents under their tiny tree. Once Simon saw them out the door, he slumped against it and heaved a heavy sigh. Kaylee kissed him softly.

"Like I told you, baby, you jus' need to relax," she said.

"I don't know if you know this, but I'm not that great at relaxing," Simon replied. He pulled her in for another kiss, starting out gentle and turning passionate, lingering on for quite awhile. Her lips made their way down to his neck, finding a particular spot that he liked. He suppressed any noise at first, but couldn't help letting a throaty moan surface. She looked up at him with a smile. He pulled her chin up and pressed her lips to his, hard this time. "You are just...much too fun to kiss." he gasped. "I am very in love with you right now."

"Ohhh, me too," she said. She pulled him into their bedroom, kissing him for awhile more. "Do you want this?" she asked.

"I very much want this," he said. "Do you want this?"

"I've wanted this for a long time."

"Me, too," he breathed. "I want to be everything for you, my Kaylee."

"You are. Now shut up and kiss me." she said.

He pulled her close and did just what she asked.

**A/N: Sappy and cheesy but y'know, that's me. Review please!**

**-Lulamae**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Firefly doesn't belong to me. I'm actually gonna be wrapping this up soon. I'm aiming for 2-3 more chapters and possibly an epilogue? I'm working it out.**

River woke her brother and Kaylee by flicking the lights on and off. Simon used to do this to her when she overslept, and it annoyed her horribly. The couple groaned and Kaylee snuggled into Simon's chest. "It's Christmas!" River exclaimed. "I let you sleep in until nine, get up!"

"Oh, okay," Kaylee sighed, slowly making her way out of bed. "Let's get up, baby," she nudged Simon gently. He was usually the one who wake her up. (He was one of those annoying people who opened all the blinds and talked really loud to wake people up. Probably a family trait.)

It took him a few minutes of protesting, but he did finally get out of bed. River went sprinting out to the tree. "She turns into a six year old on Christmas," Simon commented, and Kaylee giggled. "Good morning, by the way." They kissed, smiling at each other for a moment, then followed the young girl into the living room. She was sitting with a present in her lap. "You can open it, _mei_ _mei_." Simon said.

"I want you and Kaylee to get one, too," they each got a present of their own and opened them. Simon's present was from his mother, a picture frame. He planned to put the picture of Kaylee in it. River got a pair of shoes from her father, who was always annoyed that she was barefoot a majority of the time. Kaylee's present was from her mother, a lovely pink dress. She had quite a few dresses-pink ones, too-but this one was more formal.

"It looks like a princess's dress," River commented.

"This is too good for me."

"No, it is lovely. You should wear it sometime."

"One day," Kaylee set it gently back into the box. She also got some new tools from her father, perfume that smelled beautiful and was in a lovely bottle from River, and from Simon, she got diamond earrings. "Simon! These are real diamonds!"

"Yes," he replied. "My mother gave them to me when I was a teenager and told me to give them to a good girl. I waited for a while, and I found a good girl. That's a bit of an understatement, actually. Do you like them?"

"They're beautiful. Thank you." her eyes twinkled with amazement. "No one's ever given me _diamonds_ before..." she murmured. He kissed her cheek.

Simon's father got him a book about medical things that he had already read. _At least he tried this year_, he thought, feeling a bit like a brat, but he couldn't help it. Kaylee got him a set of ties. "I know it's not as good as diamonds, but the ties were so pretty, an' I couldn't help thinkin' they'd look great on you."

"I love them. I've been needing some new ties, and these are beautiful." She grinned and he emphasized his thanks with a kiss. The rest of the day was full of hot chocolate, and a sense of comfortable quiet.

* * *

Just as on Thanksgiving, everyone got together a little after the holiday and exchanged gifts. Inara was very weak. Her skin, once a lovely porcelain, was now translucent, her eyes glazed over with sickness. Her lips curled in a tired smile. She laid in Mal's lap, drifting in and out of sleep.

"I'm sorry," she croaked. "This is probably not very fun."

"It's fine," Mal replied, playing with her curls.

"What nice earrings, Kaylee," Zoe said. Kaylee was wearing her pretty diamond earrings, which looked surprisingly casual with her green cardigan and jeans. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, and she was standing with her hands on her hips, not a speck of makeup on her face. Simon couldn't help thinking she looked so womanly. "Where are those from?"

"I got 'em for Christmas from a man," she winked in her boyfriend's direction.

"How sweet," Inara said. "They really are beautiful." Kaylee reached up to touch them, just gently, as if she was afraid they would shatter at her touch. She wasn't used to fine jewelry, nonetheless _diamonds._ When she was young, and her family was very low on money, strawberries had been a rare treat. Now she had a boyfriend who gave her diamonds.

"They are pretty shiny," she agreed. "How ya feelin'?" she asked Inara softly. She simply shook her head, and Kaylee frowned. "Oh no." Inara shook her head once more and took her friend's hand. She didn't know what to say, so she held on to Kaylee's hand, squeezed it for a few moments, then let go.

"You look so lovely today, Kaylee," she said. "You look like a woman." Simon overheard this and snaked an arm around her waist, as if in agreement. Inara smiled, then turned away. Her eyes became misty.

_I'm never going to see if they get married. I'll never see their children,_ she thought. She had been trying to keep from thoughts like that, but sometimes they couldn't be helped. A few tears slipped from her eyes and she swatted at them. "You okay, Inara?" Wash asked.

"Yes, I just," she sniffed. "I just got a bit emotional. I love you all v-very much."

Zoe squeezed her lips together in a desperate attempt to not cry. "We love you, too, we promise." The silence that lingered was uncomfortable, and though no one was looking at her, Inara felt as though everyone was staring at her, sickly, small, dying.

* * *

December 29-2:29

GROUP MESSAGE

From-Inara Serra

To-Kaylee Frye, Simon Tam, River Tam, Wash, Zoe Washburne, Jayne Cobb, Mal Reynolds

_ I'm sorry I got a tad emotional when you all came to my house yesterday. I hate to say this, but my condition is worsening._

2:31

From-Kaylee Frye

_:( _

2:32

From-Simon Tam

_I've said it before and I'll say it again, you are a strong woman, Inara, you are tough, and although this is something you can't fight, you can accept it, as you have in the most graceful way. For the remaining time you have, do not strain yourself. Focus on peace of mind and relaxation. We love you._

2:34

From-Zoe Washburne

_That was beautiful Simon. I think he said it all._

2:35

From-Inara Serra

_Thank you, Simon. Thank you, everybody._

**A/N: Review please!**

**-Lulamae**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! Firefly doesn't belong to me.**

Inara had contacted her mother and asked her to stay with her in her house. She woke up every morning horribly sick, her face burning, her chest hurting. It was like this every morning, except one morning. It was a few days after New Year's, and she woke up feeling much better than usual, as if someone had taken the heaviness off her chest, just for awhile. She pushed herself out of bed and put one of her flowy dresses on. Her skin still had that sickly quality, but her eyes were a bit brighter. Just a bit. Like God was telling her to get out of her house.

* * *

January 3-11:25 AM

To-Kaylee Frye

From-Inara Serra

_Kaylee! Want to go window shopping today?_

11:26

_are you feelin better?_

11:27

_Just a bit. Enough to go window shopping._

11:28

_well sure then! i'll pick you up :)_

* * *

Kaylee drove up to Inara's house in her green SUV with hot coffee, handing a cup to Inara. "Thank you!" she exclaimed.

"You don't look bad," her friend replied. "How's everything goin'?"

"It's odd. I've been very sick, and then I wake up today and feel much better. Still kind of...icky, but not so much as other days. I think God was just trying to tell me to get out of my house." she chuckled.

"Well, I'm happy we can do this!" Kaylee exclaimed, happy to be with her friend, if just for a day.

"You're wearing the strawberry lipgloss I got you for Christmas," Inara comented. "Does it work well?"

"Yeah, it helps it when my lips're dry...also Simon quite likes it." she giggled.

She chuckled herself. "Does he really?"

"He likes to kiss. He won't admit it, but he jus' kisses me all the time," she blushed a little thinking of it.

"Do you like it?"

Kaylee bit down on her lip. "Oh, yeah," she replied. Inara swatted her arm playfully and laughed.

"I'm just happy you're happy," she replied.

"What about you? Are you happy? I know it's hard..."

"It is, but only because of how I feel physically. Then Mal or you come over and everything's fine and I'm happy." they pulled up to the outlet mall. It was another cloudy, gray day. It had been a winter with no snow.

"How was your New Year's?" Kaylee asked, stopping to admire a yellow trench coat.

"It was fine. Mal came over with cheap champagne," she said. "It was nice, though. How was yours?"

"Mine was nice, too. River made little hats and made me an' Simon wear them," she grinned. "We looked pretty cute. She and Simon went to the French Bakery while I went to visit my daddy, and they brought home creme brulee. Have ya ever _had_ that stuff?"

Inara laughed. "Yes, I've had it."

"It's the best! I've never been to the French Bakery 'cause it's too expensive but...wow," she sighed, briefly lost in a world of creme brulee.

"How is your father doing, by the way?" her friend asked, gazing at a royal purple tunic.

Kaylee's expression fell. "Ma's movin' in again. I mean, it don't really matter now that I'm outta the house..."

"No, I understand." Inara touched her friend's back gently.

"It's..." she shook her head. "No matter. I'm real happy with Simon an' River, an' I still see my daddy at work. Not too bad, I guess."

"You just seem a little sad nowadays," Inara replied.

Kaylee felt cold, and she knew it wasn't because of the wind. "I'm fine."

"It's not because of me, is it? I told you not to worry."

Her brow furrowed deeply and she kept walking. Inara linked arms with her and gave her a look, a sad look. "I love you," she said. "I love you, so, so much, and you know that. Please don't ever doubt it, Kaylee. I love you." Kaylee blinked away tears, looking up to the sky for a moment before grabbing Inara's gaze and keeping it. She laid her head on her chest.

"I just want you to _stay_," she murmured. "Please, stay."

Inara didn't care that she was holding her friend in front of many people in public. She didn't care about anything, not about the wind whipping around them or the constant chatter, not about what people thought. She only heard Kaylee's soft cry of "please stay" and she only felt those words piercing her stomach and chest, because she knew she couldn't. "If I could choose to stay," she mumbled into Kaylee's hair. "I would stay." The walls of denial Kaylee had been building slowly crashed around her, the little spark of hope she had that just _maybe_ things might turn out different died. Inara held her face in her hand's and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," she repeated. "Let's go get lunch, okay?"

Kaylee attempted a watery smile. "Okay. I love you, too."

* * *

They had macaroni and cheese at a little shop, and it restored some of the warmth that had left Kaylee's chest. She couldn't help notice how Inara's hand shook when she held her fork, how the veins were so visible on her wrist. "Wish ya weren't so pale," she said softly.

"Me, too," Inara admitted, "It makes me look so sick. I mean, I am sick, but I really wish I didn't look like it. I've always been light-skinned, but now I'm just...transparent and blue." she chuckled. "Like some alien."

"You're not an alien," Kaylee couldn't help but smirk at that idea. "You're still so pretty. Ya know I used to be jealous've you?"

She laughed. "Really? What for?"

"Well, 'cause you were so classy, so mature an' all that."

"It's about upbringing," Inara said. "My parents made sure I was very well-dressed, well-mannered. They wanted me to be proof of their success. I do like being well-dressed and well-mannered, but I do it for myself now, not for them. Perhaps that's why I get along with Simon so well, we relate to each other in that way."

"He really likes talkin' to you," Kaylee said. "I'm glad I know ya so well so I don't think you two are doin' anything."

"Oh no. He talks to me about _you_."

"Me?"

"Yes! He just starts talking about how much he adores you, everything about you, and how beautiful your eyes are. 'Oh, she's just the most beautiful girl in the universe...sometimes I think she's too good for me...I'm so in love with her, I'm so pathetic.' He'll never have eyes for anyone but you." she chuckled.

Kaylee giggled as a pink shade spread across her cheeks. "He's sucha sweetie. Kinda awkward sometimes, but I'm in love with him, too."

"You two, you two." Inara smiled now, and Kaylee saw that the smile had reached her eyes, which were beaming beautifully.

* * *

"How was your day today?" Simon asked later that night as they crawled into bed.

"Pretty good. Went out with 'Nara."

"How's she doing?" he couldn't help letting out a happy little exhale as she nuzzled into his chest.

"She felt a little better today, but she looked so sick and pale. Made me so sad." she planted a little kiss on his neck.

Simon didn't know what to say, so he pressed his lips to her temple. "I know, _qingren._ I'm sad, too."

"She told me you talk to her about me," Kaylee remembered, her chocolate eyes brightening a little. "She told me you tell her how you're in love with me."

He chuckled sheepishly. "I am in love with you, _bao bei._ You know that."

"Kinda cute that you tell 'Nara 'bout it, though. I love you, too, more than anyone 'an anythin' in the 'verse. I really do mean that."

He kissed her lips. "Let's go to sleep, love."

* * *

About a week after the shopping trip with Kaylee, Inara woke up one afternoon at two, and she couldn't get out of bed. She was hurting all over, her fever was worse than ever. She could at least pull herself to a sitting position to look at herself in the mirror. All she saw was a skinny girl with bleary, smudgy eyes and cracked lips and translucent skin and she slowly began crying. Hot tears splashed down onto her chest, and she flopped back down onto her pillow and let herself shake for a few moments. The tears passed quickly, but she stayed in a fetal position, trying to find some speck of hope left in her life, despite these being her last days.

Once she recovered from her little moment, her mother brought her food, which she could only nibble on. She sipped water and paged through some books, but she mostly watched the sun weave its way in and out of the clouds, slowly making it's way down. She watched the birds that came to sit on the tree by her room, and willed herself to walk across her room to open the window. Then she focused on the sounds, the traffic and the brief snippets of conversations, the birds warbling and the cars honking. She put on some music on her record player and enjoyed the mixing of the outside noise and the music. She felt the air around her, smelled her mother cooking, and for hours (even though it felt like minutes), she took in life around her, the negative thoughts dissolving.

She ended up staying up all night, rereading books she had been meaning to and remembering when she used to wish on stars at night. She smiled because she thought it was so cute that humans gave each other flowers to show they loved each other, and how they listened to arrangements of sound for pleasure. She thought and painted her toes and when the sun began to rise again at six in the morning, she got weepy again. Not a sad weepy, but an odd I-just-stayed-up-all-night-thinking-about-life-and-now-I'm-emotional way. She smiled at the pink and the orange and the blue that tinted the sky, then grabbed her phone. She needed to send a few texts before she fell asleep.

* * *

January 11-6:49 AM

To-Shepherd Book

_I apologize if I am waking you. I just felt the need to say thank you. You have listened to me talk and took time out of your day to discuss things with me. You were only in my life for a short time, but you were a very important part of it. You truly are a godly man. Thank you._

* * *

January 11-6:51 AM

To-Wash

_I'm so happy I was able to be one of your wife's bridesmaids. You have always been around to talk to me and provide some wisdom, as well as some laughs. You never failed to make me smile. I love you, and I really do hope you have a wonderful family some day. I felt the need to say this, sorry if I woke you._

* * *

January 11-6:52

To-Zoe Washburne

_You're a beautiful woman, inside and out. You've got such knowledge. I was honored to be a bridesmaid at your wedding. You were always there to give me advice. I love you, so much. Felt the need to say this, have a good day._

* * *

January 11-6:54

To-River Tam

_You are one of the sweetest girls I've ever met. I loved making flower crowns for you, and I loved that we shared a love for nature. I'll send you a picture of the sunset that I just took, it's truly beautiful. You, too, are truly beautiful. I know it's hard sometimes, but just keep moving. You've got your brother and Kaylee, who I know will always be there. I love you, little girl. Stay strong. Felt the need to say that. :)_

* * *

January 11-6:56

To-Jayne Cobb

_Hey. Keep being you. That's all I need to say. I also need to say I love you, and when I first met you, you scared me, but now I know you're a big teddy bear. Felt the need to say this, sorry if I woke you._

* * *

January 11-6:58

To-Kaylee Frye

_Please never, ever lose your hope. Never lose the glimmer in your eyes. Never lose that undeniable love you have for your job, for your Simon, for life. I was incredibly in love with you back in high school. I wanted to tell you, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you until now. I still love you. Maybe not like I did then, but I still love you. You are a light in so many people's lives. I want to say more, but all I can really say is I love you. Please don't be too sad for me. There is so much to be happy about._

* * *

January 11-7:00

To-Simon Tam

_Treat Kaylee well. Treat your sister well. Treat yourself well. Be happy. Be good. I love you. That's all I can really say, to be honest. Love yourself, Simon. You really do deserve it._

* * *

January 11-7:02

To-Mal Reynolds

_Mal. I love you, with all my heart. I promise you that is true. I'm not going to beat around the bush, I know you like straightforwardness. I adore you. Goodnight, my love. _

* * *

She curled into bed and quickly fell asleep. She awoke around one in the afternoon, heaved a sigh, and snuggled back into her pillow. When she was a child, she wanted to have extraordinary last words. But in reality, her last moments were spent smiling at the birds on her tree, closing her eyes, and releasing a contended sigh. She finally felt better, and it was because she had finally let go.

**A/N: There will be a couple more chapters, this isn't where it ends. Please review! :)**

**-Lulamae**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I like reviews, Firefly doesn't belong to me...la di dah.**

Kaylee woke up at her normal time. She was an early morning person most of the time, and she had to get ready for work. She checked her phone, saw the message from Inara, and immediately knew. She felt as though all the energy, all the emotion, everything was drained out of her. She sent a text to her father saying she couldn't come in today, saying he could dock her pay, then curled up in bed again. Simon was still sleeping next to her, snoring. He had a little snuffle-snore that he did that bugged Kaylee, but now she took comfort in the sound. She spent some time staring at the ceiling, watching the sun rays make patterns on the wall.

Soon, she heard footsteps approach their bedroom. River peeked her head in and Simon woke up, looking irritated. "What time is it?"

"Seven," River murmured. "She's gone."

Simon rolled out of bed, getting a closer look at River's tear-stained cheeks. "What's wrong, _mei mei?_ Who's gone?"

"Inara. She's gone. Is she an angel now?"

He didn't answer. "You don't have to go to school today," he began.

"No, I want to. Wanna not think about it for awhile."

"Well, okay. But you can call me if you want to come home."

"I'll be fine," his sister replied halfheartedly, and left to get ready. Simon sighed and picked up his phone, noticing the message from Inara. Just as he got done reading it, the landline rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this the Tam's?" an unfamiliar female voice asked.

"Yes..."

"Well, this is Celia Serra. I'm Inara's mother. I regret to inform you she's passed on. I hear Kaylee Frye lives here now, she was very close with Inara."

"She was. Thank you for letting us know. I apologize for your loss." he nervously hung up without saying goodbye.

* * *

_Oh no,_ he thought, walking back into his bedroom. He saw Kaylee, curled up in the blankets, her eyes downcast and sad. "I heard you talkin'. I know what happened." she mumbled.

"Kaylee, _wo de ai,_" he said, crawling back into bed and wrapping her up in his arms and stroking her hair. "I don't know what to say," he murmured. "I know this is hurting you. It's okay, it's alright to be sad. Do you wanna be alone?"

"No, I wanna have ya here," she replied, her breath hitching as she began to cry. "At least I know there's still someone." He turned to face her, wiping tears away with his thumb, then running it over her bottom lip.

"Your lips are so chapped," he murmured. "You look so sad, and it's killing me because I can't do anything. And like I said, it's okay to be sad but..."

"You can do somethin'. You can be here with me. Jus' so I know...that there're still...that someone...that you're alive. That I'm alive. I know it's dumb, it jus'...she didn't deserve it. She had so much more." Kaylee coughed out a sob. "I know it's selfish an' stupid, and ya probably don't even know what I'm talkin' about."

"I know what you're talking about. My aunt...she babysat me and River a lot until I was about eight, and she was always so nice to me, she was basically my mom for a little while. I was really confused when she died and it hurt, really bad. I know how loss feels, and it's not a good feeling."

"What happened to her?"

"She got in a car crash. Th-that's kind of why I was so worried when you got in that car crash awhile ago, because of what happened to her. I'm...really scared of losing people. Kinda of a bad quality for a doctor but..."

"But doctors save lives, Simon," she pecked his lips.

"They also mess up sometimes."

"You are too hard on yourself," she said. "You're going to be a wonderful doctor." she curled into his chest, silently rejoicing that no more tears came. She felt drained of tears.

"I already miss Inara," Simon murmured after a pause. "She always listened to me blabber on about anything. About you. She was so wise."

"She was beautiful," Kaylee sighed. "Jus' beautiful. That's really the best word to describe 'er, I think. I have this great memory of her in high school..."

"Tell me," he insisted, pressing his lips to her ear.

"Well, she was a senior an' I was jus' a sophomore, an' we were studyin' Shakespeare in English, an' I couldn't understand a thing,"

"What play? I've had to read quite a few of those."

"It was _Much Ado About Nothing._ I couldn't understand what anyone was sayin', so I went to 'Nara, and she helped me understand it. An' when I finally did I realized it was such a shiny little story. Then we had to read _Romeo and Juliet_, an' everyone loved it so much but I thought everyone in it was pretty damn stupid." Simon couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, I know. Stupid teenagers. I like _Much Ado_, too. It's much more...lighthearted."

"Mm-hmm," Kaylee agreed, "An' every night, I'd go over to 'Nara's and she'd help me with my English. Probably wouldn't've done too well in that class without her. I've never been too book-smart."

"But you are smart in so many ways, _bao bei._ You know so much about engines and you are so empathetic. You don't need to be book-smart."

"Empathetic? That have anythin' to do with sympathetic?"

"Empathetic means that you understand and feel other people's feelings. You understand me and my feelings, you understand the same for River, and just about everyone else."

A flicker of emotion, happy emotion passed her eyes. "Thank you. That's real sweet of you to say." they laid they for a little more, until the comfortable silence was broken by Kaylee's stomach growling. Simon laughed.

"Are you hungry? I can make breakfast."

"Don'tcha have classes today, baby?"

"Eh, I only have three and they're in the afternoon. I can skip them."

"That's not like ya."

"Today is not like a normal day. I'm making breakfast. Stay here." he got up, but not before kissing her neck.

* * *

January 11-9:12 AM

From-zoe

_Are you doing okay, Kaylee? I heard the news and I'm so sad._

9:13

_i'm ok. i'm very sad but i've got people here for me and for some reason it dont seem so bad_

9:14

_I understand. It's nice to have people there. She was very sick and in lots of pain._

9:15

_yeah, it was so sad to see her so sick...made me wanna cry_

9:16

_:( I guess it's better than seeing her like that, but still..._

9:17

_no, no it's not better...but it's better_

9:18

_I understand. I have to go to work now. Stay okay, Kaylee. Love you much._

* * *

Simon brought in two bowls of cinnamon oatmeal, toast with strawberry jelly, and chocolate milk on a tray. "Spoilin' me again," she chastised, sitting close to him and taking a bite of oatmeal. "Mmm. You're the worst." she teased, kissing his cheek.

"I feel bad enjoying this day with you," he admitted. "I mean-"

"No, I get it," she replied. "But did you see 'Nara when she was sick? All pale an' frail lookin'...she was so tired. She said, 'don't be sad for me, because there's so much to be happy about'. I think...this is somethin' to be happy 'bout, don't you? Us, together? But then I think about her bein' gone and how I'll never see her, an'..."

"Shh," he said. "She didn't want us to mourn her too much because there was a lot more to life. We'll always keep her in our hearts. She will have a funeral, and we will spend that day mourning. Now, we can, as well, but she told us to look at the beauty around us. I see lots of beauty around me right now, especially next to me." she smiled sadly. "Now eat, _qingren_, your oatmeal's getting cold."

They ate their food heartily, and Kaylee insisted on washing the dishes since Simon had made the food. She came back and changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants. "Are you looking?" she said over her shoulder. "You boy."

"You are lovely, Kaylee," he couldn't help looking at her, admiring the curves that made up her body, the way her waist flowed into her hips into her butt (how did he just notice her perfect little butt now?) down to her legs. She abandoned the idea of a bra and just put on a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Not gonna put on a shirt today?" she asked, crawling on top of him. "If you're thinking of doin' it, don't." she giggled, kissing his lips.

"I'm just astounded by you," he murmured against her lips.

"I'm so happy to have you today," she whispered back. "I'm happy to have you every day."

"I'm so lucky," he held her close. "I love you."

* * *

They spent the day together, mostly lounging around in bed and kissing. Kaylee occasionally got a little dewy-eyed, thinking of Inara, but it was usually when she was alone for a while. She remembered Inara's message, telling her that there was so much to be happy about. It was kind of an odd day, with mixed sadness and happiness. They talked about anything and everything and kissed all over each other. The time moved slow and fast, and it was one of those days where you're not quite sure how to feel.

When River came home, she abandoned her bags on the floor and burst into their bedroom. "Hate the bus," she grumbled. Though Simon was just reading on the floor, with Kaylee playing a game on her phone on the bed, he still jumped up.

"You have to knock, _mei__ mei," _he chastised, pulling on a shirt. "What was that about the bus?"

"Hate it. Wish I had school friends." her brother twisted his mouth up in a distressed expression.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Was everything else alright today?"

"I guess. Still sad." she admitted.

He nodded in agreement. "Did you go to class today?" she asked suspiciously.

"Maybe," he replied.

"You didn't! You never do that!"

"I had a good reason," Simon replied, flustered.

She just gave him a smile. "Sure you did." He rolled his eyes.

"Do your homework."

**A/N: This chapter was really fluffy, but I didn't feel like writing anything terribly heavy tonight. There will be serious stuff soon. Review please!**

**-Lulamae**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Once again, apologzie for the fluff last chapter. This one is more serious.**

Inara's funeral was about a week after her passing. Many people came, including just about everyone in her senior class of high school. Shepherd Book led the funeral, and her mother had a few words as well. The crew sat in the front pew, which they had left open. Inara lay there gracefully in a lavish red dress. River had snuck in before the funeral and put flowers in her hair. The shepherd had seen her do this, but he didn't have the heart to say anything about it, and she looked so lovely with the flowers adorning her hair.

Everyone had the opportunity to pass by the coffin and take a moment to look at Inara. When Mal had his turn, he took a little longer to discreetly slip a ring on her finger. _We could've had so much more,_ he thought sadly. Her hand was cold, and just looking at her showed none of her character, none of her gentleness, none of her serenity. Mal hoped that if there was a heaven, that it was like how it was pictured in children's books where everyone was happy on a cloud and the streets were gold. He could just see her strolling gold streets.

The burial service had a smaller audience. Many of Inara's school friends claimed they "really had to get going". There is something unnerving about watching a large coffin be buried into the ground and knowing someone you know is in it, knowing their body will lay in the ground where thousands of other bodies had laid, had become dust in the ground. That a person you know is becoming dust in the ground. Simon placed a hand on the back of his love next to him, who was tense and cold. He looked up at the clouds, which were parting way for the sun, at the birds who were coming back from migrating-or perhaps they never did go?-sit at the highest peak of the trees. The dead leaves rustled, dancing on the wind. He knew he should've listened to the Shepherd talking, but really he just took in the sights around him, the sharp cold scent, the feel of Kaylee's calloused hand in his. Their hands fit together so wonderfully, and his lips quirked up at the sight of them. She looked up at him and returned his gentle smirk, even though her cheeks were tear-stained. The gaze they shared said everything they needed to.

As they walked back to the car after the service, River asked, "Is Inara an angel now?"

"I'm sure," Kaylee replied.

"Of all the things for Inara to be," River continued, "An angel is the most fitting."

Though Simon knew that angels, in the Bible, were technically very terrifying looking creatures, but he knew that was not the appropriate thing to say at that time. River looked up at him like she knew what he was thinking. "I know what angels _really_ look like," she said. "But maybe there are some beautiful ones."

"There must be." he replied with a smile.

* * *

Once they got home, River immediately went to her room. Kaylee sighed sadly and slid down against the wall. She was wearing a black dress with a lace bodice. She never wore dark colors, and it was odd to see her in any sort of black. He sat down next to her and let her rest her head on his shoulder. "I love you," she said. Her face was blotchy, and her eyes began to overflow again. "I miss her. I miss her so much." her voice cracked, and it was heartbreaking. "I know I'm s'posed to be happy 'bout everythin', but my best friend is gone now an' I will never see her again. She'll never braid my hair an' I'll never see that smile again. I want her to be back."

He finally felt some tears fall from his eyes. Simon Tam was not a crier. He had never been, but now with one of his friends gone and his love crying into his chest, he felt a wave of emotion crash over him. They held each other and cried, just cried. After her sobs died down, she laid limp on his chest. "I'm sorry I got your shirt wet," she sniffled.

He kissed her hair. "Doesn't matter." There's a certain feeling one can have when they're holding the person they love most and seeing them cry. Simon loved his Kaylee with so much of his heart, _all_ of his heart, that sometimes it hurt. It hurt because she didn't see the glimmer in her eyes, she didn't see how truly beautiful she was. She liked herself enough, but she'd often make small remarks like, "I ain't nothin' special". He wanted to tell her, "but you are, you _are_." Because he saw sunshine in her smile, all the warmness of hot chocolate in her eyes, and the most beautiful garden of freckles on her nose. He sighed deeply, wishing he was good with words so he could tell her just everything that he thought, but he stumbled over his tongue every time he tried.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No," he admitted, chuckling through his tears. "Not really. No, I'm so sad and tired. But you are here and I love you and you are lovely, you are so beautiful, and seeing you so sad is awful. You've seemed so sad for so long. You think I haven't noticed, but I have. And I didn't know what to say."

She snuggled deeper into his chest. "It's jus' been kinda hard," she said. "An' I'd just been so scared of this happenin' even though I know it had to. You keep me from goin' crazy some days."

"Likewise," he replied. She felt warm, and he must have, too, because she was snuggling extra close and nuzzling against him as he gathered her in his arms. "_Ai wo de shengming, mei li de nu hai..._" he kissed her gently.

"Mm, what are you tellin' me?"

"Pretty girl, love of my life, so on,"

She smiled. "Cheeseball," she teased. "Thank you for bein' here, though. You're always here an' it's so nice an' comfortin' an' all. I just love you. Wish I could tell you in a fancy language."

"That doesn't matter. Just hearing you say it is enough. In fact, you don't even need to say it, I know you do." he kissed her nose, which always made her melt a little.

"But I do like sayin' it," she replied.

"Then again, I do like hearing it," he rubbed her back. "You've done well these past few months. You've been sad, but you...you pressed on. You have every right to be tired. Just relax for awhile. I'm here."

"That's all I need to know." she said. It began to rain rather hard, and Simon listened to it rise and fall in intensity, thunder and lightning included. Kaylee closed her eyes and listened, too, appearing to be asleep.

"Always a heavy sleeper," he said softly. She didn't say anything, keeping her eyes closed. "Oh, Kaylee. I love you so much it scares me, and after all that's happened I am tired, too," he continued. She wondered if he talked to like this when he was awake late at night. "We're tired together, both sad, both emotionally exhausted from all this. I just want to rest now." she didn't stir, didn't say a word, just continued her performance of being asleep. (She _was_ actually drifting off) "Be happy, Kaylee." he sighed, and she thought about that.

_I am happy,_ she thought. _I will be. Soon. _

**A/N: There is one more chapter on the way, an epilogue of sorts. Reviews are nice!**

**-Lulamae**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This takes place a year after the last chapter. Firefly doesn't belong to me.**

Simon came home on a chilly Friday from work, a little late. Neither Kaylee nor his sister cared much about this, and as soon as he walked in the door he saw his _mei mei _studying fervently. He was so proud of her. She was a senior now, and although she was verging on nineteen, she was working so hard to go out with a bang. His face fell a little, though, when he realized Kaylee wasn't there. She was usually just in the door when he got home, and he always—even if they had fought that morning—gave her a kiss. Sometimes it was an apology of sorts. She couldn't help but accept it happily. Today, though, she wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Hi, _mei mei,_" he said. "Where's Kaylee?"

"She's sad," River said, turning a page.

He frowned. "Well, where is she? I don't want her to be sad."

"I think she's in her room," his sister replied, and he dropped his bags on the floor and went to her. She was indeed, in their bedroom, brushing her hair on the floor. The only light in the room came through the window, though that wasn't much. She had changed into her pajamas already and was working rather hard on a particular tangle. She didn't see him for a moment, and when she did she simply looked up with no greeting.

"Hello," he said, deciding to change into his pajamas, too. He stripped off his pants, then his shirt and replaced them with an old t-shirt and flannel pants. He uncharacteristically threw his street clothes in the corner and joined her on the floor. "Hi, _bao bei._" he repeated, giving her a kiss on the nose, which she received with a weak smile.

"Hi," Kaylee replied, continuing to work on her hair.

"Having hair troubles?"

"Yeah," she replied, and he took the brush from her hand. She scooted so she was in front of him, and he began to work out the knots in her hair, just as gentle as could be. "How was your day?" she asked.

"Mine was good," Simon replied. "How was yours?"

"Didn't go to work," she admitted, "Jus' took River to school and came back home."

"What did you do?"

"Slept mostly."

He made a noise of discontentment. "Tell me what's wrong, _qingren_," It had been a year and he was still showering her with Chinese pet names. She still melted, though, when he called her _bao bei._ Something about that phrase...

She hesitated before answering, "It's jus'...Inara's been gone for a year now. A _year_, an' that's so sad an' odd to me. A whole year without my best friend, I jus' can't believe it. So I went to see her grave today. I told her about your job, 'bout River. Told her everythin', even about how my ma cheated on my daddy. An' I cried, 'cause I want her back." He listened carefully for the sound of tears in her voice, for any shakiness or wetness, but she stated everything straightforwardly and borderline deadpan. "An' then I went to see Mal, who was sad, too, and we talked for awhile. Wasn't so bad, but I sure miss her. I jus' miss her." her voice cracked now. "She used to brush my hair. I jus' want someone, y'know?"

"Shh," he whispered, and her body sagged into his as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Lovely girl," he said, "I am here. I am here to brush your hair. I am here to love you. I can't bring her back, but I can be here for you. I think you forget that sometimes."

"I do," she replied hoarsely. "I know death is a part of life, an' I was doin' well all year! But then the day comes 'round again an' I remember..."

He silenced her with a kiss to her neck. "It's normal. You are grateful of your time with her, and I think you should focus on the time you had with her while she was on this earth. That's what I'm doing." he began to brush her hair again, watching it fall in gentle waves.

"Yeah," she said. She was silent, not feeling any words come.

"Your hair looks so nice now," she looked at herself in the full length mirror on the door. Her hair was soft looking and wavy.

"Awful pretty," she said. "Thank you."

"You know I look at you every day and I still think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen?"

She looked at him with a knowing smirk. "I do know. You talk...at night, sometimes, to me. While I'm asleep."

He blushed. "Well, now you know all the things I'm scared to say to your face." She kissed his lips, softly.

"I do recall you sayin' you could kiss me all the time, once. That was the same time you told me I was the most beautiful girl."

"Some days I probably could kiss you all day," he replied.

She ran her fingers through her soft hair, pulling herself up, bringing him with her. "We can start on that later. Let's have some dinner. I heard your stomach growling." she poked his chest, then kissed his cheek.

"Sounds nice," he smiled.

* * *

January 21—5:45 PM

To—Kaylee Frye

_What's your birthstone? _

5:46

_ why? And where are you?_

5:48

_A store. Are you topaz?_

5:49

_are you getting a ring?_

5:51

_ Perhaps. _

5:52

_ what for?_

5:53

_Well, it's supposed to be a surprise..._

5:54

_ youre not asking me to?_

5:56

_This is not a very romantic proposal._

5:57

_youre kidding! _

5:59

_Yes, I am asking you, Kaywinnet Lee Frye, to marry me. But I need to buy a damn ring first!_

6:00

_oh simon of course I will! and im a peridot :)_

6:01

_ Thank you. :) I will see you at home._

6:03

_I love you very much! I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you! See you at home! :)_

6:04

_:)_

**A/N: This story turned out a lot different than the original idea, but I love how it did. I really tried to make the ending work. Thank you all for the reviews and follows and favorites, they made me smile and encouraged me so much. I had so much fun writing this. Thanks again, and have a wonderful day! :)**

**-Lulamae**


End file.
